


You're it for me (Kakashi Hatake love)

by AllyKil91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake lemon, Kakashi Hatake love story, Kakashi lemon, Kakashi love story, Kakashi smut, Parent Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyKil91/pseuds/AllyKil91
Summary: Emiko Amori is a ninja from the leaf village, she has always been there for Kakashi but when her feelings are unrequited she runs and in an attempt to get rid of her emotions for the sliver haired ninja she makes a mistake. How will she take being thrown into motherhood? Will Kakashi return her love? Or will everything crumble around the redheaded kunoichi? (Warning: if you haven't gotten far in the series then there will be some spoilers and there will be adult content so if you are underage or if sex scenes make you uncomfortable do not read)





	1. History

Hello everyone! This is my second Naruto Fanfic :D let me know how you guys feel about it and thank you for tuning in. I'll do my best to update weekly!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Bio:  
Name: Emiko Amori

About: She is a year younger than Kakashi, made it to Anbu but isn't known for much, doesn't really care for violence but became a ninja anyway to honor her family, Earth style jutsu is her strong suit, she is right on the border between a very friendly and outgoing person who makes friends easily and a socially awkward introvert who finds extreme emotion hard to deal with, has loved Kakashi since she was 5 years old and is a teacher at the academy.

Looks: Long red hair that goes to the small of her back, blue- grey eyes, usually wears a plain green dress but as she grows older her style becomes more feminine, cruvy in the right places but has a thin build, pale skin and comes to Kakashi's shoulder.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Story start Emiko POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Have you ever made a really bad and reckless decision because you were hurt and then the out come bit you in the butt.. hard? Well that is exactly what happened to me and as I stare at the two pink lines telling me that I am pregnant, I can't help but feel like I am suffocating... Before I keep going maybe I should back up and explain how I ended up pregnant with an S class criminal's child while being in love with the White Fang's son... My History overview starts on a random day at the academy, when I was 5 years old and met the love of my life Kakashi Hatake.  
'I am so running late! Mother is going to kill me!' I think as I push my 5 year old legs to run faster. Suddenly I run into something causing me to fall. I groan and rub my head where I hit it and realise that I am laying on top of none other than Kakashi. "I am so sorry Kakashi- san!" I say as I jump off him. "It's fine Emiko- san.." he softly spoke 'He is really cute' I blush and started picking up the books I was holding. "You read Emiko?" His question caught me off guard "Um.. yes.. I learn best from a book.." I say blushing, he nodded and bent to help me pick my books up and we both started walking to class in silence. 

The next day when I got to class there was a new book waiting for me at my desk, from there on out if one of us liked a book we gave it to the other to read and every day on our way to school we would talk about it. Even though both kakashi and I graduated a year early when graduation came around I was selected to be trained privately so we didn't see each other often but books were always shared between us, with foot notes to one another written in the margins. Kakashi had given me a book on fishing one day and on the front page asked if I would like to try it out and if so to come to his house later that day. 

Now 11 years old, I quickly dressed in my usual green dress with black shorts and weapons belt and tossed my red hair into a high pony tail and tied my leaf head band in place. I quickly ran outside yelling to my mom not to wait up and ran all the way to Kakashi's. 'It's been months! I can't wait to see him.' I think as my heart flutters at the thought of being alone with the handsome boy. I skid to a halt as I get to Kakashi's door suddenly nervous.. 'What if this is a date...' My hands became sweaty and I suddenly got the urge to run home and change when I heard Rin and Obito heading this way. 'Well it's not a date...'  I thought deflated. "Oh hey Emiko!" Yelled Obito. 

I gripped the book I was holding a bit tighter and waved. "Hello Obito, Rin..." I said timidly. "What are you doing here Emiko?" Obito asked, with the new attention I grew uncomfortable because honestly what was my answer 'Oh I'm here to fish with kakashi because I read about it in a book he gave me and wanted to give it a shot...' I hung my head "Um.. Rin will you give this to Kakashi, I just remembered I have to run some errands for.." My sentence was cut off by kakashi opening the door. "Emiko? Oh hey Rin, Obito what do you two want?" I felt my face heat up as I felt his body heat at my back. Rin and Obito looked at me then back to him "Oh Minato- sensei sent us to see if you wanted to come out for dinner." Rin said smiling and forgetting about my presence like she always did when Kakashi spoke. Kakashi turned to me and then back to Rin "No. Emiko and I were going to go fishing." My face heated up as Rin's head dropped "Emiko was just saying she had to run errands though." Obito's big mouth said causing Kakashi to look at me again. 

I silently held out the book I had for him "It's uh... It's something a little different than usual but I thought you would like it... Um.. you should go with your team tonight Kakashi." He sighed "I see them all the time Emiko, I wish I trained privately like you so they wouldn't get in the way so much." "Hey you baka! We are still here!" Obito yelled, I chuckled "I think you are the lucky one Kakashi- san.. training privately is... Well is very lonely at least with a team someone cares for you.. Go, have fun." I said backing away. Kakashi was about to say something but was cut off "Hey Emiko! Why don't you come too?" Yelled Obito. I looked to Kakashi who just nodded "Um.. Okay." 

Kakashi grabbed my hand "Wait I have a new book for you too Emiko." He said and pulled me inside. I stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes before Kakashi emerged without his mask on. I felt my face heat up 'Wow he is perfect..' I thought as I took the book he held out for me to take. "Thank you Kakashi." I said with a slight bow. "Hey hurry up! I'm hungry!" Obito yelled breaking the tension. We all headed into town to meat up with Minato. 

This became a routine for the four of us for the next year and a half until that awful day. I was sent to the gates to await Kakashi's team when I noticed Obito was missing. I jumped down and looked from Rin to Kakashi "Where is Obito?" Rin started to cry as Kakashi looked down, Minato put an arm around Rin and I honestly don't know what came over me because I am not usually a touchy kind of person but I wrapped my arms around Kakashi, who to my surprise embraced me back and broke down. He held my hand through Obito's funeral and for some reason after that he became distant with others but more open with me. Instead of little foot notes there would be full paged letters tucked into the pages of our exchanged books. 

Even though we grew closer so did Kakashi and Rin. 'She is so beautiful..' I thought as Kakashi and Rin came walking up to meet me. Kakashi and Rin stopped and turned to me "Hello Emiko." Rin said smiling. "Hello Rin, Kakashi. How was your mission?" Kakashi looked board as he answered "It was fine." 

I nodded and held out a new book, his mood switched to a more positive one "Thank you Emiko.. I've been looking forward to this for weeks." He said making me smile and Rin slightly giggle. "Well I have to go home early today so you two have fun!" Rin said suddenly running away and making Kakashi scratch the back of his head. "Uh.. How about we have dinner at my house today Emiko?" I blushed slightly but nodded. We walked back in compatible silence to his house. 'I wish I had dressed better today.' I thought as I started to pick apart my outfit. 

At 13 my style was right in between being a girl and a woman. I was wearing a green top that showed a little of my mid section and a skirt that went to my knees but had slits going up to show my black shorts and made my weapons pouches accessible, I had cut my hair to my shoulders after my mother and father passed away during a mission last year and absolutely regretted it. I honestly don't know what I would have done without Kakashi had he not been there for me in those early weeks. 

I mindlessly tugged at the strands becoming lost in my own thoughts when we arrived at Kakashi's house. "Why do you do that?" Kakashi asked catching me off guard. "Huh?" He sighed and lead me inside "tug your hair like that." He asked as he pulled his mask down like he usually did when we were inside his home, I have become so used to seeing his handsome features that he hides from everyone now so I only blush lightly. "Um.. I honestly don't tknow.. I hate it though.." I said following Kakashi to the kitchen and set about helping him with dinner. He stopped and just looked at me for a moment making me feel self conscious. "Hn... I like your hair.. any length.." he said and I could have sworn there was a blush but he quickly turned so I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination or not. "Did you finish reading that Takigakure cooking book? Would you like to try a recipe?" I asked changing the subject. He smiled softly and nodded. 

We were both so used to each other in the kitchen by now that we both moved with ease and before we knew it we were sitting together, eating a really good Ginger Pork roast, and laughing. "Well I should go, I have a mission in the morning, thank you for dinner." He smiled. "When do you get back?" I thought for a moment. "I actually don't know, I wasn't given a return date." Kakashi nodded. "Oh wait I have something for you." He said leaving me by the door. He came back with a white box with a red ribbon. "The shop automatically wrapped it.. uh open it when you get home" he said scratching the back of his head. I smiled and nodded "Okay.. Good night kakashi." I ran all the way home with a smile on my face. 

The second the door closed I ripped into the box, inside was a book set titled 'His Princess and Her Ninja' and a beautiful necklace with a ruby charm. Not going to lie I didn't sleep at all that night because I read the entire thing. It had action, sex, love, heart ache and more and it took me by surprise because these weren't normally the kind of books kakashi and I would exchange, the sexual scenes making me blush and my body feel odd. The next morning I set out for the gates with an extra bounce in my step that was until I heard the familiar voice of Rin speaking about the book I just read, with the ruby necklace around her neck. 'Well now I feel dumb, I guess kakashi got Rin the same set...' I hurriedly took the necklace off and tucked it into my pocket before stepping out and saying my goodbyes. 'He probably didn't even know the type of book he had given me' sigh. 

My mission had taken two and a half months, I had been learning to specialize in espionage. Even with my bright red hair I had a talent for blending in and becoming unnoticed. When I came back Kakashi and Rin weren't at the gates for me like they normally would have been, I figured they were out on a mission but I still went over to Kakashi's to see if everything was alright. What I found out was definitely not alright...


	2. History part two

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Emiko POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Half way to Kakashi's house I ran into Guy who told me about Rin. The blood left my face and I felt like I was about to faint but I ran as fast as I could to Kakashi's house instead. I didn't bother knocking on the door because I knew he wouldn't answer even if he was home and hurriedly took my sandels off before running down the hall and into his room. Kakashi had destroyed most of his house and was now sitting down on the floor with his head between his knees. 

His eyes jerked up when he heard me enter "GET OU... Emiko.." he whispered as he realized who I was and scrambled over to me. He was still on his knees as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my stomach, my arms instantly wrapped around him holding him close "Rin... I .. I killed her!" He said on a sob that caused the tears already streaming down my face to flow faster and my heart to break for him. I dropped to my knees and held his face in my hands "No kakashi... Rin made a choice... A hard one but one we all would have made.. You... You are not to blame for this... I swear it.." he nodded as I dropped to my knees in front of him and allowed me to draw him back into my embrace. I don't know how long we stayed like that but at some point we moved because the next morning I woke up in Kakashi's bed. Still holding him to my chest with my hands buried in his thick silver hair. If it weren't for the sad reason we were in the position we were in I probably would have blushed profusely but instead I just untangled myself and went to make some breakfast. 'I wonder when he ate last..' I had just finished making plates when Kakashi emerged. 

We ate in silence and after I drew him a bath, I don't know why but I had a strong urge to take care if him and surprisingly he let me. He held my hand through Rin's funeral just as he did at Obito's and just like after Obito's death we grew closer. Our one page letters turned into two, the books we shared became book cases at each other's houses and if I didn't stay at his house he stayed at mine unless either of us were on a mission. Minato became Hokage and Kakashi and I joined the Anbu Black Ops together. Kakashi was distant and cold hearted towards everyone, even me at times but whenever we were alone he was able to sometimes smile. I hated being part of Anbu, Minato knew it and kakashi knew it but I refused to leave Kakashi's side. So we were placed as guards for Kushina. 

Minato and Kushina were having lunch when Kushina suddenly grabbed her stomach. "Are you alright?!" Minato jolted forward to help his wife. She laughed "I'm fine.. He is just kicking hard today." She said rubbing her belly. Minato put his hands on her's "He is as active as Obito was.." Kakashi stiffened next to me so I silently took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Kakashi! Emiko! Come here" Minato shouted. We both jumped out of the bushes and landed in a bowing position. Kushina waved us over "Do you want to feel?" Everyone was surprised when Kakashi didn't hesitate to touch the woman's belly, his eyes widened when he felt the baby kick and he smiled softly "You will be my future student..." Minato smiled really big "I would be honored." Everyone was silent the rest of the day as I realized my small childhood crush had become love for the sliver haired ninja. Things had just become a little easier and I was planning on telling Kakashi my feelings when the nine tailed fox emerged and Minato and his wife Kushina sacrificed themselves for the village and for their son. 

Like all the times before Kakashi held my hand at their funeral and like all the times before we got closer. Our letters tucked into the pages of our shared books have become long three and four page letters, the books more personal and I got rid of my house and moved in with Kakashi... It was just easier that way. The Third Hokage resumed office and for the first time in years we were separated. Kakashi joined root and I was forced to leave Anbu because and I quote "People with kind hearts should not be part of Anbu regardless of the reason." So instead I became a teacher at the academy for the 4-6 year olds. I had just got home from the first day of school and was preparing dinner when Kakashi came in. "Guess what?" I asked excitedly "hn?" He said sitting down obviously tired. "I have Naruto in my class..."  Kakashi bowed his head "Has it really been that long?" He asked to no one. I smiled "He is a very cute little guy and has such a strong resemblance to Minato... I find myself staring at him alot.." Kakashi chuckled at me as I placed dinner on the table. "You should have kids Emiko." I smiled "I have lots of kids." I replied smiling "Besides what would you do without me?" He laughed at that and begun eating. 'I would have your kids.' I blushed at the thought. "Emiko are you alright? You look flushed. Are you running a fever? Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." Kakashi said as he placed his hand to my forehead. My blush deepened as I swatted his hand sway "No I'm fine." I said chuckling nervously. 

At 17 my hormones were off the charts, the books Kakashi and I had begun to read and the fact that Kakashi was an extremely sexy man did not help my situation any. Unfortunately Kakashi's tastes in women are tall, brunettes because that was his last three flings he brought home. As Kakashi got deeper into the Anbu I became closer with Naruto, since my request to have him live with me was denied I tried to make up for it by paying extra attention to him in class, taking him grocery shopping, bringing him premade meals, doing his cleaning  and spending time with him after school. After Itachi massacred his clan I went out of my way for the little Uchiha boy as well. I never understood why Itachi did what he did but I always felt that there was more to the root than Kakashi let on and that there had to be more of a reason... Itachi was cold yes but never that cold. Naruto, Sasuke and I were sitting at the park after grocery shopping one day just laying down and watching the clouds with each boy on either side of me "Emiko?" A hesitant little voice spoke "Yes Sasuke?" I ask "Why do you care so much?" I sighed and smiled at the little Uchiha who oddly reminded me of Kakashi as a boy "Because no one should be alone.... You know, you two remind me of two very dear friends of mine and I love you both all the more because of it.." He doesn't respond but both boys held my hand all the way home and gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek, goodbye that day. 

I was cooking dinner thinking about Naruto and Sasuke graduating from my class and how they would do going up to Iruka's class and for some reason I found myself crying. Suddenly Kakashi embraced me from behind and he buried his face into my neck. "Why are you crying Emiko?" He asked with an unknown emotion in his voice. "It's nothing, I'm just being silly." I said brushing my tears away and blushing at the heat from Kakashi's embrace. He sighed "You have always been the strong one for me Emiko... Let me take some of your saddness this time." He prompted. So I let it out I told him all my fears for the sweet blonde and the solemn raven haired boys. I am not sure how long we talked but at some point we fell asleep with Kakashi's head in my lap, my heads in his hair and his mask down. This became our routine for the next few years, I would go to school and spend time with Naruto and Sasuke after, helping each of them with their shuriken and kunai training ect. and playing peacemaker between the two feuding boys, come home make dinner and on the nights Kakashi wasn't on a mission or out with his next conquest we would sit together and talk or sometimes when there was nothing to say we would just read together. 

On my 25th birthday the Hokage released Kakashi from the Anbu Black Ops for him to become a sensei. Asuma had invited Kakashi and I out to celebrate so I decided it was time for a new outfit. I dressed in a green dress that ended mid thigh showing off my long legs, the v neck line accented my bust and showed just enough cleavage, I put a thick darker green sash around my small waist, I let my long red hair fall down my back, the tips of it reaching the small of my back and drew attention to my butt and slipped on a pair of small black heels that made my legs look elegant. A new look wasn't the only thing I decided on either, I decided that I Emiko Amori was going to ask Kakashi out on a date that night too. I waited and waited for Kakashi to get home but once I became an hour late I figured he was sent out on a mission and just left without him. I walked into the bar and everyone just stopped to stare at me "Am I over dressed? Should I change?" I asked panicking as I turned to leave Asuma jumped up and grabbed my hand "NO!.. I mean no you look great." I blushed and fallowed him to the bar where Kakashi sat staring at me. "Hello Kakashi.. how long have you been here? Congratulations on becoming a sensei!" He scratched the back of his head and stepped closer to me "I'm sorry Emiko, I was held up and figured you already left.. Thank you and Happy Birthday... You... You look amazing" He said in a slightly nervous tone causing me to blush. Before I could reply a beautiful brunette came over holding a drink out to Kakashi and leaned into him causing his arm to hesitantly wrap around her shoulder. "Kakashi- Kuuun, who is this?" She purred, for a moment I didn't think Kakashi was going to answer her "Uh.. she uh... She is just my roommate.." He said looking at me in an odd way. I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding and quickly turned my head so he couldn't see the tears that had begun to form. 'Shot down before I even asked... How pathetic.. Just my roommate... ouch.. Maybe if I died my hair brown'  I thought as I tugged at my hair. 

It became unusually quite as everyone seemed to listen in, I grabbed a bottle of sake and hurriedly took a drink and then another. "Emiko, you should slow down.." Kakashi said causing me to laugh. "I'm fine Kakashi... Why don't you and the new lady go have fun..." I say in an overly cheerful voice as I took another drink. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded and left with his arm around the brunette. The next morning my head hurt but my heart hurt even more so I just rolled over and cried... It was then that I decided that I didn't want to hurt anymore so I quickly got up, got dressed and ran to the Hokage's office. 'I think it's time for a long mission to clear my head.' At first the old man didn't want to me go but something in my voice when I broke down to tell him everything must have convinced him because he eventually gave in... Well sort of ,he told me to tell Kakashi that I was leaving and that I would have someone move my things out to make room for his future relationship and if he doesn't stop me than I can go but if he does stop me than I was to stay. 

I ran home and was caught off guard seeing Kakashi sitting on the couch. 'Well this is happening fast...' I thought flustered. It was silent as we looked at each other for a moment. "I... I'm leaving... On a mission.." his eyes widened for a brief second "Oh?" He said in a neutral tone. I sucked in my breath, walked to my room and began packing my things. "How long will you be gone?" His voice scared me and caused me to jump a little. "You scared me.. I am uncertain.. But Guy will be here tomorrow to pack my things into storage.." I say quickly as I busy myself with packing. "Storage? Why would your things need to go to storage?" He asked in a confused tone. I paused before answering 'moment of truth..' "Well I could be gone for years.. and I'm sure you will settle down eventually so I may as well clear out the space for you now.. we can't be roommates forever, right?" I turned to him smiling with more strength than I had. 'please Hokage be right... Please.' "Hum.. Do you need help.. Packing?" My heart felt as if it had been ripped out if my chest 'Damn it old man..' I quickly looked away "Uh.. no.. I got it." I say holding myself together as best as I could... 

That evening I met up with Sasuke and Naruto to say my goodbyes and was surprised that Kakashi was also there. He scratched the back of his head "They are both on my team..." I smiled "That is great I know they will do great with you... Minato would be so happy.." I said remembering that day in the park. Kakashi stepped forward and handed me a book with a letter tucked inside "For the road.." I sighed taking the book from him knowing that this was probably going to be the last one... "Thank you.. Kakashi" I look at him one last time waiting a few extra minutes, hoping he would stop me but he never did... So I left..


	3. Mission

It has been months since I left Konoha and my heart doesn't feel any better than it did back then, if anything I feel worse. 'Maybe I should have stayed... And what watch him sleep with every brunette in town?... No I needed to leave...' I sigh. My mission was to locate and track Itachi Uchiha, he had been spotted around town a couple times and was now classified as an S class criminal. The Hokage and Anbu believe he is gathering intel on the village but I honestly think he was checking in on Sasuke. I mean come on if he can slaughter an entire clan without anyone catching him I'm sure he can gather some information just fine. Unfortunately no one wanted to listen to my reasoning so fallowing the eldest Uchiha around was my new past time.

From time to time my mission brought me to the border of town and every once in a while I catch sight of Kakashi and team 7. Each time I see the silver haired man I have to stop myself from running to talk to him.. I still haven't read the book or letter he wrote me. I don't know why but for some reason reading the last book seemed to final for me so I just carried it around. The boys look happy and I can't help but smile at the memories of Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Minato that they bring out in me. 

For the past few months Itachi hasn't moved very far from the village but he has always stayed one step ahead of me. 'He is good... I wonder if he is doing this habitually or if he knows I am following him...' something had changed in his movements though because for the past week I had been following him to the land of the mist, finding evidence of minor battles here and there. Each one seemed off, they were sloppy and obviously had more people on his side but the areas showed no signs of Itachi's fighting style at all... If I didn't know any better I'd say it was Kakashi and his team but they are only Genin..  'Did he gain some allies? Or is he tracking someone too?...' It was to hard to tell but I knew these battles were at least few days old. 'I need to pick up my pace.. whoever these people are they are in trouble..' 

I made it to a very poor village wondering why Itachi would come here when I spotted him.. 'Kakashi..'   
I hated how my heart still fluttered. I quickly put my hood on and blended into the crowd. 'Sasuke.. He is fallowing Sasuke.. but for what purpose..' For the next week I stayed close to Sasuke, hoping to spot Itachi while I did so. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke learned chakra control, finally reaching the top of the tree and saw how much the two pre teens had grown. The two's rivalry reminded me alot of Kakashi and Obito and the boy's strength was impressive. I was shocked to see the huge difference Naruto had made in just a few months. 

I tried my best to ignore Kakashi but no matter how much I wanted to save myself the heart ache I couldn't. I noticed that that not much had changed, he was still just as handsome as ever and I was both glad and depressed by it. The next morning Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura allowed Naruto to sleep in while they went to guard the bridge builder when I sensed him 'Itachi!' I darted in his direction cutting him off his path to fallow Sasuke. 

I threw myself in front of him and allowed myself to go crashing to the ground "I am so sorry." I said. I was dressed in a casual light blue dress and heels, my long red hair was tied up in a loose bun and my head band and weapons no where to be found. To my surprise he held his hand out to me. I looked up and tossed him a carefree smile and took his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked in a soft emotionless voice. I tilted my head and smiled softly at him "Me? Oh ya I'm fine." I said as I took a step and let my ankle give out. I let out a little yelp as I begun to fall again. Itachi's strong arms caught me, instantly wrapping around my waist and drawing me into him.

A blush that I wish would have been fake bloomed on my cheeks. "Uh.. Thank you.." he nodded and bowed his head slightly "Is there somewhere you are going? I will assist you." He said in the same soft voice. "I was just going into town to meet my father... I'm afraid I'm running late" I said smiling. He put my arm around his shoulder and slipped his arm around my waist and slowly begun to walk in the opposite direction of Sasuke, towards to village. "You must think I am weak huh?.." I said in a laughing tone. To my surprise he shook his head "No.. I.. I think you are brave for going through the forest alone.." my blush deepened 'He is very sweet..'  I softly chuckled "Well your the only one... humm looks like my father isn't here yet either." I said as Itachi set me down on a bench. "Well miss?.." I looked up at him "Emi." I said smiling. "Emi... I think this is where we part ways." I sighed and bowed slightly "Thank you... Uh may I ask your name?" He froze for a moment and I wasn't sure if he was going to respond "It's Itachi..." I smiled brightly "Well thank you Itachi.. You are very kind" He looked at me again with an unreadable look. "I find you to be quite attractive.. Your hair is my favorite color.. and you smell nice.. like lavender... And sunshine.." I am sure my face looks like a tomato at this point and before I could respond he suddenly disappeared. I felt his chakra signature fading in the opposite direction of Kakashi's. 'Wait Kakashi's chakra is running dangerously low... Why?' I quickly got up deciding to check up on them before I continued to fallow Itachi.

When I got to the bridge all I saw was bodies everywhere and unease set in. I jumped down onto the water and ran across the surface to the the other side  of the incomplete bridge to remain undetected. When I got back to the top of the birdge I saw that an old man was standing with a distraught look on his face and Sakura was bowed over someone crying hysterically. All reasonable thought left my mind as I realized Sasuke was on the ground unmoving. I jumped into action with tears streaming down my face. "Who are you?" I heard the old man ask but I was focused on the boy who reminded me so much of the man I loved. I instantly started checking for a pluse and leaned in to listen for his breathing when Sasuke came to. "Sakura I can't breath with you on me." I sighed a breath of relief and looked across the bridge at Kakashi who was breathing heavily on one knee with a safe Naruto standing at his side. 'They are alright..'  "Emiko? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi's head spun around upon hearing my name his mismatched eyes landed on mine. 

I sighed "Eh.. I was in the neighborhood." I said nonchalantly as I ruffled his hair. Naruto came running over to me and gave me a big hug "Emiko!" I chuckled "Hello Naruto.. you both sure have grown." I said smiling. "Wait... Who is she?" Sakura asked. "She is... Well she is like a big sister... Yeah a big sister to Sasuke and I and... She lives with Kakashi- sensei... Humm. Hey sensei what is Emiko to you? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto turned to the approaching Kakashi, my face heated up in embarrassment and I turned to see what Kakashi would say to the children. "What? No... She... Uh.. Well she is my... Uh... She is just my friend.." 'Ouch with the "just" again... Damn it.. I should go I'm loosing ground on Itachi..' I quickly averted my gaze and gave Sakura a jar of ointment. "Here Sakura be sure to lather this thickly on everyone's wounds okay? I must be going." The pink haired girl gave me a soft smile and nodded. "Wait Emiko won't you at least get dinner with us?!? Please it's been forever!" Naruto yelled. I smiled and kissed his cheek "I am sorry Naruto but my mission is elsewhere, I only happened upon you be accident and had to make sure Sasuke was not dead.." I then turned to Sasuke and kissed his cheek as well "I love you boys so don't go getting yourself killed okay." I stood smiling "yeah yeah.." Sasuke said in a board tone but had a small smile. "We will be alright! Believe it Emiko!" Naruto shouted.

I chuckled and turned to Kakashi seeing his gash across his chest from Zabuza's sword. "Messy as always huh?" I sighed laughing lightly. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled "You know me, I like to be a little dramatic.." I smiled the first real smile in months. "I must be going... I'll be seeing you." I turned to leave but was stopped short by Kakashi "Emiko..." I turned and waited for him to continue but he never did. I sighed "Goodbye Kakashi... Take care of yourself, yeah?" I said softly while looking down at my feet. "Yeah... You too." I nodded and transported out of there with my heart heavy...

Itachi's started moving further and further away from Konoha for some reason. Years went by without seeing my home and my three favorite people and I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them but every time I thought of going home my mind would bring back the image of Kakashi leaving with that brunette and my heart would hurt... 'Until that pain leaves I cannot go home..' I thought.  'That decision is not longer my own anyway..' I sighed as I sipped my sake, when the Third Hokage passed and Lady Tsunade took office she deemed my mission one of priority and since I had been successfully tracking Itachi for the better part of a year at that point she.. well let's just say she made it pretty clear that I wasn't going to be coming home for a while. 

The only times I have been within those beautiful walls are when I go check in every six months and I don't even have the time to see anyone else or risk losing Itachi's signature. I froze as I spotted Itachi and his partner coming close to the hut I was in. 'What is Itachi doing with these clowns.. He doesn't look well..' I sigh as they moved away.  I noticed that Itachi's health has slowly been weakening and for some reason I have not let the information slip to Lady Tsunade but I can honestly say that I do not understand this guy. I know he is after Naruto and that he almost killed Sasuke and Kakashi but what I don't get is why he didn't... It's not like he was cramped for time.. I worry for the two Uchiha brothers, Sasuke is getting stronger and stronger with each passing day and I have personally seen Itachi be good and purposely hinder the Akatsuki's plans.. I am torn in between what I think of Itachi and what I've been told and let me tell you it isn't a good place to be in my situation.

'I should head back to give a report.. Lady Tsunade will want to hear about the Tailed beast that the Akatsuki apprehended'. With that thought I paid for my meal and headed home... 'Maybe she will allow me to stay for a few days this time..' I thought smiling...


	4. Home

I stood in the shadows of the Hokage's office waiting for her to return. I heard her voice coming closer and was about to step out until I heard another voice speak "We are still undergoing construction in the east and west sections of the village my lady and we are still strapped for people.." she cut the other ninja off "I know.. let me figure something out.. you're dismissed." She said in a harsh voice. "You can come out now." she said as she shut the door. I came out of the shadows and quickly dropped to one knee. "My Lady." She nodded "What do you have to report?" She asked sitting down. I stood and proceeded to tell her of the Akatsuki's progress with the Tailed beasts and my assessment of Itachi's movements. "It's really happening then..." She sighed and looked far away. "Lady Tsunade.. if I may I'd like to talk to you about Itachi... He." She cut me off before I could finish "He is an S ranked criminal and will be brought to justice for his crimes Emiko... End if discussion" She snapped.

I bowed my head, "Yes Lady Hokage.." she got silent again so I coughed to bring her attention back to me "Um my Lady.. I was wondering if I could have a few personal days before I leave again?" I asked hesitantly. To my surprise she perked up "Actually I could use you, There are a few buildings that could use some TLC on the east side of the village.. It isn't really personal days but it would give you one or two days to unwind in the village." I smiled and bowed my head. "Thank you Lady Hokage." I said about to take my leave. "Wait Emiko.. do you still have a place to stay?" I thought for a moment "Um.. actually I'm not sure, can I go check real fast and if not I'll be back in say.. an hour?" The blonde woman just nodded her agreement and waved me out.

I was so excited I didn't even think twice about running to Kakashi's house. Half way there I was tackled by a blonde blur "EMIKO!!!" Naruto yelled. I started laughing as I got up and embraced the teenager in a tight hug "Naruto! I've missed you!" He was smiling really big as he hugged me back. "Who is this Naruto? I didn't know you knew any women!" A loud voice asked "Oh Emiko this is Kiba.. he has been helping look for Sasuke" Naruto said kind of sad. I ruffled his hair "It's alright Naruto.. Sasuke will come to his senses eventually, it is nice to meet you Kiba." I said extending my had. "You are very beautiful." the boy said bluntly as he shook my hand. Just then Sakura hit him up side the head. "You dobe that is Sasuke and Naruto's kind of sister! Show some respect! Hello Emiko! Do you remember me?"

"Of course Sakura, it's nice to see you again." 'She reminds me of Kushina..' I thought as I noticed Kakashi wasn't with them. "Naruto, where is Kakashi?" The three just looked at me "Uh, actually I don't know, we haven't seen him all day." He replied. I nodded "Okay well I am going to go find him and then maybe we can catch up over dinner, yeah?" Naruto's big smile returned as he gave me a thumbs up "Believe it!" I sent a quick smile over my shoulder at him as I set off to the memorial.

Unfortunately Kakashi wasn't there so I headed over to his house after promising Rin, Obito, Minato, my Mother and Father that I would be back. As I neared the familiar house I saw the lights on and my heart begun to flutter. I suddenly felt like my 13 year old self and started to wish I had changed my clothes before coming. I was still dressed to blend in as a civilian so I was wearing a short black dress that came to mid thigh and had a dip in the front that showed a healthy amount of cleavage. It had short lace sleeves and had a red sash to accent my small waist, I had a pair of small black heels and I had my red hair tied in a some up some down fashion with my bangs let loose to rest on the right side on my face as the rest cascaded down my back to touch the top of my bottom. 

I stood at the door for what felt like hours before I finally decided to knock. He didn't answer so I knocked a second time feeling more unsure of myself. Finally I got frustrated and slid the door open "Kakashi?... Are you here?" I called out as I stepped in and slipped out of my heels. I heard some muffled voices in the back so I started to fallow them. 'Not much has changed' I thought as I started down the hall. The closer I got to his room the more the situation dawned on me, there were clothes and shoes discarded in the hall and just as I came across a woman's bra I heard a clearly feminine voice moan Kakashi's name. 

My face flushed with embarrassment and I quickly turned around to leave feeling completely stupid. 'He never used to bring women home... Of course he has company here now... I'm not in the way anymore..' In my panic I accidentally knocked over a stack of books and heard Kakashi's door start to open "Is someone there?" He called out. As I ran to the front door. "Emiko?!?" He called out and fallowed me. I looked back to see Kakashi hot on my heels, he was shirtless, his pants were unbuttoned and he had a fresh bite mark on his chest that was perfectly outlined by some purplish lipstick. "Uh.. ya s-sorry I came in.. I.. well... I saw the lights on and.. I'm so sorry." I said blushing like crazy as I started slipping my shoes back on to leave. "Wait.. Emiko." He reached out to touch me but I quickly flinched out of reach. 

He noticed the action and dropped his hand, an unknown look crossing his features. "I.. Uh... I got these for you..." I said not making eye contact as I pointed to a stack of books with a bunch of letters tucked into the pages. He took a step towards me only for me to step back in return. "Emiko.." he was cut of by a surly voice "Kakashi who is it? Come back to bed" a woman with, you guessed it, brown hair came into view and snaked her arm around his waist. She looked me up and down and watched me as she placed a kiss on his jaw. I couldn't watch anymore so I quickly bowed and darted out the door, running as fast as I could to the Hokage's office. 

My heart felt like a kunai ripped through it 'Why does this keep happening... Why??' My vision begun to blur and and my breathing became irregular as I started to sob. 'God this pain in my chest... it's unbearable..' suddenly I tripped and fell to the ground. I got to my knees and I realized I had run to the KIA memorial instead of the Hokage's office. It was only then that I noticed the rain and for some reason I started to laugh through my tears. I reached out and touched the cold stone, tracing my friends and family's names. "I am such a mess huh? Stalking a criminal I foolishly believe is innocent, being away from my home, away from Naruto and Sasuke... and still loving a man who will never love me back... Why couldn't I be born with brown hair like you Rin..." I said out loud, letting my tears blend in with the rain. I finally calmed myself down and with my heart still crushed and aching I made my way to the Hokage's office.

"Lady Tsunade.. I.. I changed my mind.. I wish to leave." I said bowing. Something in my voice must have tipped her off because she didn't argue with me and just nodded. "I will stalk up on some things and then I will be on my way." I said and exited the room. I fixed myself up, headed back into town and waited for Naruto in front of his favourite Raman place to have dinner. It didn't take long for the blonde to make his appearance "Hey Emiko!" He yelled running up to me and giving me a hug. "Hello Naruto." I say smiling with more strength than I had. We sat down and ordered our food and I listened as the young man told me about his training and all the places he had been to. I was so wrapped up in his tales that I didn't notice I had started to cry. "Hey Emiko! What's wrong?" Naruto asked half concerned and half uncomfortable. "It's nothing Naruto.. You have just grown up so fast and I've missed so much... I am so proud of you." I said smiling. 

He gave me a big grin and kissed my cheek like he did when he was younger. "It's ok Emiko don't cry, you will always be my big sister!" I was about to reply when an unknown voice interrupted "So that is who you are.. You are just Naruto's sister." Naruto and I turned to the new person and the blood drained from my face as I saw the same beautiful brunette and Kakashi standing at the entrance to the Raman stand. "What? Who are you? Emiko is way more than just my sister right Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto yelled. Everyone got quite as they waited to hear what Kakashi had to say but when it became apparent the he wasn't going to say anything the woman grinned. "I meant no offense by it, I was just curious." She said in a to sweet voice. I finally look up to see Kakashi staring at me and when our eyes met the pain in my heart intensified causing fresh tears to come to the surface. I quickly blinked them away and stood "I am sorry Naruto but I must be going, Lady Tsunade only have me a few hours to rest before I was to head out again." I said as I drew money out to pay "What no! You just got here!" The blonde yelled. I smiled and ruffled his hair "I know and I'm sorry Naruto, hopefully this mission will be over soon.. I left $100 so eat all you want." I said as I drew him in for a hug which he returned. I kissed the top of his head, turned around to leave and was met with Kakashi and his companion. "Kakashi... Take care.. Maybe next time... We will.. uh.. yeah.. just take care.." I said stumbling over my words as I awkwardly sidestepped around them and exited the booth.

I barley made it to the gates when someone grabbed me. I whirled around to see it was Kakashi. "Kakashi?" He quickly let me go and stepped back "Uh.. I have these for you.. When will you be back?" he asked scratching the back if his head as he held out some books with letters in the pages. "I'm not sure... I haven't been given a return date..." I replied I swallowing hard and reached out to take the books "She isn't.. You know... She isn't serious." Kakashi hesitantly said. 'What is that supposed to mean?!?.. Why would he tell me that?' I thought. 

To be completely honest I don't know why this feeling of anger came over me but it did. Instead of taking the books I just let my hand drop to my sides. I chuckled lightly as the kunai in my heart begun to twist and more tears pooled in my eyes. "They never are... Goodbye Kakashi..." I whispered and with that I turned around and started to walk out the gates. I didn't know I had been counting my steps until I reached 23 and realized that he wasn't going to stop me... And he never will...


	5. Itachi

It took me around an hour to close in on Itachi's location thanks to the teleportation scroll I hid before I left for home. The ache in my chest still hasn't eased off even a little but at least I stopped crying. I skidded to a stop when I got the the hut I had been at earlier that day and slipped inside so I could rest a little before continuing to catch up. The waiter had just set a bottle of warm sake down on the table when Itachi sat in front of me causing me to choke on my drink. "Hello Emi." He said in his soft, emotionless tone. I was so shocked that he remembered the name I had used so long ago that I couldn't form a reply so I just smiled and scratched the back of my head. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I sighed and hung my head 'Man I really do not want to do this right now..' I thought. "Is.. is Emi your real name?" I looked up upon hearing some emotion in his question. "It's Emiko.. Emi for short.. my Mother used to call me that..." I said hesitantly. He nodded and just looked at me.

I took another drink "So what are you going to do? At this point if you wanted to fight me I would honestly let you kill me to save myself anymore embarrassment... So should we move this outside or do you just want to do it right here?" I asked. To my surprise he had the waiter bring him a glass and as he poured himself a drink he smirked. "Why would a pretty girl like you be embarrassed?" He asked in a way that was genuinely curious and not pervy at all. 'Why isn't he killing me right now... I'd be able to put up a fight but I would ultimately lose against him so it's not like it would be all the hard..' I thought. I must have been silent for a while because Itachi spoke again "I'm not going to kill you.. I've taken enough people from Sasuke.." he said. I just nodded and took another drink, the alcohol warming my body and making me feel at ease. "So are you Kakashi's Emiko?" Itachi asked. The sound of Kakashi's name made me flinch and brought my attention back to the twisting pain in my chest.

"I'd rather not talk about him..." I said softly. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You love him.. Don't you?" I was caught off guard by the abruptness of his question that I choked on my drink again 'What is it about this guy and my inability to take a damn drink around him?!?' I thought as I coughed. Once I sobered I looked at him and realized he was still waiting on an answer so I just nodded my agreement and poured myself another drink. Itachi took the shot with me and held up his hand for another bottle.

We sat there drinking in silence for long while before he got up to leave. I reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him. "That's it?.. You are just going to leave and let me live.. I know you said it was because of Sasuke but I don't buy it... so why?" My drunk self asked. Itachi turned and bent so that our faces were just centimeters apart "Do you remember what I said to you all those years ago? I still find you attractive, your hair is still my favorite color... And" he leaned in closer to me and smelled my hair, making me take a sharp breath in. "You still smell like lavender and sunshine.." he whispered and softly placed his lips on mine.

His lips were soft and warm and felt so good against mine that I quickly lost control of my drunk self and leaned into the kiss. I let out a soft moan as his tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entry which of course I allowed, he slipped his tongue inside to explore my mouth. It didn't take long for the soft testing kiss to quickly turn into a passionate one as our tongues played with each other. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up to stand, drawing me in close to stand chest to chest with him. My heart beat frantically and my hands cluched onto his cloak not wanting to let him go. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily. "Come with me." He ordered in a breathless voice as he grabbed one of my hands and lead me to his room across the street. 

The second the door shut he pushed me against it and started kissing me, this time with more urgency. He pulled away, quickly took his cloak off and returned his lips to mine. My hands tangled themselves in his long hair making the silky strands fall out of his hair tie and frame his handsome face. My blood felt like it was on fire as his hands roamed my body, traveling down to the bare skin of my thighs. I moaned at the feel of his skin on mine and heat started to pool in my groin.  He slid his hand up my dress to grab my upper thighs and lifted me up making me wrap my legs around his waist where I could feel his growing arousal press against my most sensitive area and causing both of us to moan at the friction. He started walking towards his bed and gently laid us down without breaking our kiss. He started kissing down my neck leaving little bites here and there as one of his hands traveled up my thigh to grip my butt. "Itachi.." I moaned breathlessly as I jerked my hips up, grinding myself against him. He let out a sexy groan and push himself down into my thrusts driving my already inebriated brain into chaos. When he kissed down to the top of my dress he looked up at me as if asking permission so I just nodded. 

He didn't waste any time as he ripped the blouse of my dress open. I couldn't help but feel self conscious as he leaned back to look at my exposed chest, no one had ever seen me aside from a medic or two and that one time Kakashi walked in on me in the bath when I was 19. Before I could cover myself he caught my arms and drew them above my head causing my breasts to be on display. "Do not hide.. You are breath taking Emi." He said with a mesmerized look in his eye. I blushed heavily as he leaned down and slowly drew my left nipple into his warm mouth. "Ahhh.." I moaned at the new sensation and arched my back. He kissed his way over to my other breast as he worked on undoing the rest of my dress. 

He pushed aside the fabric and started kissing his way down in between my breasts. My breath hitched when he nipped at the sensitive skin of my inner thigh causing me to give a shocked yelp. "Is this your first time?" I blushed with embarrassment and broke eye contact as I nodded. 'God he must think I'm pathetic.. almost 30 and still a virgin... Damn Kakashi..' To my surprise he smiled "What a stupid man..." He said shaking his head and dipped to kiss my mound through my panties. I moaned loud as my back arched off the bed, his kiss sending pleasure ripping through me. 

He tenderly caressed my legs as he slowly slid my panties down and kissed his way back up to my core. "Itachi!!" I cried out as he gave my southern lips a nice long lick. I felt his smirk as he opened his mouth to suck on my clit. My hands gripped his hair as the pleasure his wicked mouth was giving me was becoming almost unbearable. "Emi.. I have to get you ready for me okay?" I honestly had no idea what he actually said and to be honest I'm pretty sure I would have told him yes to just about anything at that point, even selling my first born but I nodded my head vigorously nonetheless. My eyes shot open as he slipped two fingers inside of me, it was a little uncomfortable at first but soon I was moaning in time with the thrusts of his fingers. 

Then suddenly he got up leaving me feel bare, my hands shot out to grab him and pull him back to me but he held fast. "Don't worry Emi, I would not leave such a beautiful creature like you in this condition.." he said chuckling lightly as he pushed my dress the rest of the way off my shoulders and then slowly stood up. He reached for the hem if his shirt and pulled it up over his head, my breathing picked up as my eyes took in the sight of his dark hair falling down to frame his handsome face and beautiful eyes. Of their own accord my eyes traveled further down to where his long hair brushed his broad shoulders and then continued even further down his chest to his toned abs. My mouth went dry as I watched his hand drop to the buttons on his pants, the anticipation was getting to me as he slowly pushed the material down and kicked them away, leaving his throbbing erection bare. 

I licked my lips as a new wave of desire ripped through me while I took in the sight of his large member. He groaned and was on me in an instant, his mouth hungry on mine. His hand slid back down to my core to rub circles around my clit earning him a moan. "Are you ready Emi?" He asked positioning himself at my entrance and again I just nodded without hearing what he was saying. "This is going to hurt for a minute or two but it'll be over quick.. I promise." He said as he shoved himself all the way in. I screamed at the stinging sensation of being suddenly entered, Itachi held himself still as I adjusted to his size "I am sorry Emi.." he said as he softly kissed my lips.

The slow kisses turned more passionate and I found myself shifting against him, the movements causing new intense pleasure. "Ahhhh.. Itachi... Please.." I begged. Without needing to be told twice Itachi pulled himself back almost falling out and then quickly slammed himself back in. "AHH!! Yes.." I screamed at the pleasure from his long, slow thrusts. "You feel so good Emi.. Ahh.. So good." He whispered in my ear. Itachi firmly grabbed my hip in one strong hand and pushed his upper body up with the other as his thrusts got faster and more precise. The pleasure slowly built and built until it felt like a living thing, swirling around the room causing me to jerk my hips up to meet his thrusts and earning me a deep moan."Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahh YES! I'm...Ahh I'm going to... To... Ahhhhhh!!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me, my nails cluched at Itachi's shoulders and my hips jerked frantically. My walls clamped around him pushing him over the edge, making his thrusts uneven and his body to tense above mine as he came, hot bursts of his cum shooting inside of me..

We stayed with him resting on top of me like that for while, just holding each other, catching our breath and exchanging soft kisses. He pushed himself up and smiled down at me, I returned his smile with one of my own. 'Wow.. now I regret waiting so long..' I thought as he covered us with a sheet and rolling us over so that I was tucked into his side. Exhaustion started to claim me, making my eyes feel heavy "Sleep well Emi.." he said as he kissed the top of my head. I kissed his chest and cuddled into his warmth, letting sleep claim me.. 'What have I done?...'


	6. WHAT!!

The next morning I rolled over to find that I was completely alone. If it hadn't been for the soreness between my thighs, the pounding at my temples and the fact that I was naked I would have thought last night was just a really erotic dream. 'What have I done... Wait what have I done!! Where is he?! Talk about screwing the mission Emiko!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!' I quickly got up to get dressed and blushed when I remembered that Itachi had ripped my dress. 'Well damn... Now what am I going to do?' I sighed and started to look for something to cover myself until I could go buy a new outfit. I opened the closest only to find a bag hanging up with a note attached to it. 

Please except my apology for your dress, it was careless of me. 

Itachi

I blushed as I read the note 'How thoughtful of him...' I quickly open the bag to see a simple but beautiful light blue dress that looked a lot like the one I wore on that day in the village hidden in the Mist. 'How did he know my size' My face heated up as I started to remember his hands messaging my breasts, sliding along my thighs and gripping my waist. 'Nevermind...' I hung my head and quickly put the dress on and set about to put my pouches and such on. I tied my head band around my waist since there is no use in hiding the fact that I am a ninja and headed to the door. I had just reached for the knob when a glint of something shiny caught my eye. There on the desk was a ring with the Uchiha symbol on it with yet another note.

Dear Emi,  
I want you to have this in case you are with child... My suggestion is Shisui if it is a boy but ultimately you don't have to... If you are not with child then if you would entrust it with Sasuke I would appreciate it. Please do not fallow me from here Suna would not be a good place for you to travel.

Itachi

P.S. Look in the closet.

My world seemed to turn upside down in an instant. 'WITH CHILD!!!' What?!? Shisui???! ' Don't get me wrong I am almost thirty so I know how babies are made but the thought seriously didn't dawn on me until that moment. I instantly felt beyond stupid. 'Kakashi... What have I done?.. Wait Suna.. What is in Suna?.. Gaara!! I have to go.. there won't be enough time!' I quickly slipped the ring and note into my pocket and ran out of the room.

'I Hate Suna..' I thought as I ran through the sand, in heels, in the sun! If you don't already know, redheads and a lot of sun don't really mix well so needless to say my fair skin is roasting. Sunburn and sand in weird places aside I didn't stop running even as it got dark or as I entered the village. I made it just in time to see Gaara using the remainder of his powers to shield the village from a blast with a massive amount of sand drawn from the desert. The blonde man's bomb was somehow just a distraction though because suddenly Gaara's protective shell blasted apart. I ran to the fight as fast as I could seeing that Gaara's chakra had been expended, when another bomb was set loose. Gaara had little defense against it so when it exploded it knocked him unconscious and into the clutches of the Akatsuki member. I flew backwards and slammed into a building, catching some of the blast. I hurried to my feet only to see Gaara being carried away and Kankurou run off in pursuit of his brother's abductors. 

I ran as fast as I could but at some point during the blast I had landed in a pile of glass and had a piece buried in my leg. I fallowed them outside of the village where I saw Kankurou facing the two Akatsuki members. "Who are you?!" Kankurou yelled as he noticed me and started to sized me up. "Don't worry I'm here to help, I'm from the Hidden Leaf." I say pointing to my waist. He nods as he removes some scrolls that were on his back and summons three puppets: Karasu, a puppet with two sets of arms and a mop of brown hair, Kuroari, a puppet with three sets of arms and had horns and Sanshouuo, a puppet that resembled a big alligator type animal. "Just don't distract me." He ordered. The Akatsuki member that had Gaara begun to rant about art and said his name was Deidara, honestly the guy is a complete wack job if you ask me. 

Before Deidara started to fly off with Gaara Kankurou sent Karasu off to stop him. Unfortunately is was caught in mid-air by a large tail that extended from Deidara's partner, Sasori's cloak sending the puppet crashing to the ground. I quickly did my hand signs and slammed my hand down on the ground "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!" I yelled sending giant dragon made of mud shooting out of the ground and hurling towards the retreating Akatsuki members. Unfortunately my attack was shot down to as Deidara countered it with one of his bombs. Sending mud raining down around Kankurou and I.

Suddenly Kankurou collapsed next to me "Poison..." He groaned before falling unconscious. "Great..." I sighed lifting the much bigger man and started off for the village. Once there I explained what happened to Tamari, leaving out my night with Itachi of course, and then quickly transported to Tsunade's office via my teleportation scroll. I appeared in a cloud of smoke right in front of Kakashi. I looked up shocked and my face instantly heated up because he was so close. I could feel his slightly muffled breath on my face and my breasts nearly brushed his chest. I quickly took a step back and slightly bowed to cover my embarrassment. "Uh my apologies Kakashi.." Before he could respond the urgency of my mission came back and I whipped around to face Lady Tsunade. "They got Gaara!" Then everything went black as I collapsed.

I woke up in a hospital bed.. 'Great.. I passed out..' I thought sitting up. "Emiko..." I froze at the voice I loved so much. "Kakashi..." It got silent. Neither of us knowing what to say to the other when Naruto bursted into the room. A nurse was trying to hold him back saying something about family only. "Naruto.. It's fine! He is family.." I said to the nurse who just nodded and left. "If it's family only then why are you here Kakashi sensei!!" Naruto yelled. The look on Kakashi's face was murderous "Because Naruto, Emiko and I are expecting a baby." His words didn't register right away so there was a long pause before both Naruto and I both yelled "What?!?!?!" Kakashi didn't look at me as he stood. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you.." and with that he left. 'They can tell that early?!?! Well it is Tsunade..'..

After a crying fit, a very uncomfortable looking Naruto and I walked into the Hokage's office and was met with both Kakashi and Jiraiya. The three ninja got really quite when we entered and all eyes landed on me. I sighed and hung my head "What do you want to know first?" I asked. Kakashi and Tsunade started speaking at the same time and turned to glare at one another. "If I may, why don't you take a seat and rest, a woman in your condition shouldn't over do it." Jiraiya said. I smiled "I'm fine thank you though." Seeing an opportunity Kakashi spoke. "Who's is it?" His tone caught me off guard and honestly pissed me off. "Excuse me?" I snapped everyone in the room was quite and looked back and forth between us, waiting for one of us to speak. "I thought you said it was your's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confused. 

When it was clear Kakashi wasn't going to say anything I spoke. "He just said that so he can be in the room Naruto.. I made a mistake... A big one... Obviously.. it.... It's Itachi's.." I said struggling with my words and fighting back tears with my head down. There was a long pause and the all hell broke loose as everyone begun yelling around me. Suddenly Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk silencing everyone. "How can you be trusted?" Her question felt like a slap in the face and my eyes whipped up to look at her. "What?" I asked. "How long have you been sleeping with the enemy? How much of your reports are true? How do I know that there isn't a trap waiting in Suna?" Each question seemed to hit harder than the last and I couldn't help but look over to Kakashi who had his head bowed. "Do you feel this why?" I asked not taking my eyes off him. He didn't have to answer, his silence was enough. 'I guess I can't really blame them...'. Tears were steadily falling from my face now as I bit my thumbs and started writing a memory release jutsu on the palm of my hands leading up to my fore arms. "I have nothing to hide, I would never betray Konoha and those I love... Here take a look." I said holding my hands out to Tsunade to take. I was shocked when Kakashi reached out. "Wait!.." But I was to late because he roughly took my arms. I was met with complete darkness for a second time that day.

When I woke up I was in Kakashi's familiar bed instead of the hospital. I tried to open my eyes but the light streaming in stung, making me shut them tight. I groaned and rolled onto my side to see Kakashi sitting in a chair next to me with his nose in a book. "How much did you see?" I asked softly. He closed his book and sighed. "It didn't last long, I saw a few weeks maybe a month before you passed out..." I rolled back onto my back 'So he saw how hurt I was that night... Great... How do I explain that? Oh I'm sorry I got so upset but I've been painfully in love with you forever and..' my thoughts were cut short when Kakashi grabbed my hand. "We will figure it out." I looked at him confused "Huh?" I asked. He looked away and scratched the back of his head "The baby.. We will figure it out, I mean how hard can it be?" I shouldn't be feeling the anger I felt right then especially because he wanted to help my situation but seriously? I mean come on 'Oh I'm just going to completely ignore the fact that you are in love with me and help you take care of your baby you are going to have because you ran into the arms of another man because I can't keep it in my pants whenever a brunette walks in the village... AHHH!! I can't take this!!!' instead of flipping out like I wanted to do I just casually got up and headed for the door. 

"Emiko?.. Emiko wait!" Kakashi yelled as he stopped me from leaving. I snapped.. "No... I am done waiting! I am done watching you blow through woman after woman while I watch on the sidelines! You are my best friend and I never want to loose that but I am also completely and stupidity in love with you! It was bearable when you were oblivious but now.... Now you know and I refuse to sit here and have you blatantly try to ignore it..." I yelled rounding on him. He stood there staring at me, frozen. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and tears started to prick at my eyes. "I won't have you paying for my mistakes and besides you always said I should have kids right?... I am going to the Hokage's office to request a place to stay... Once I'm all set up maybe we can do dinner like usual yeah?" I said with way more strength and cheer than I had and I couldn't help but feel slightly proud of myself because of it. Kakashi just stood there not knowing what to say so I took the opportunity to walk out the door... I touched my stomach and started towards the Hokage's office 'Here we go little one, it's just you and me now...'


	7. Interruptions

'Why do I keep doing that.. I know I need to actually sit and talk with Kakashi... but the man is just so frustrating... And what if I don't like what he has to say... It's not like I haven't given him multiple opportunities to say something... I don't know... Even if he did care more for me that is probably over with now that I'm pregnant with someone else's child.. But then why would he say "we" will figure it out... I'm confused..' I argued with myself as I sat in Tsunade's office waiting for her. 'Its been an hour... Maybe I'll just stay with Naruto tonight..' Just as I was about to get up and walk out the blonde woman came in. "Ah, Emiko. I figured I'd be seeing you soon... If you are here to ask to go back to your mission, you can forget it." She said in a teasing tone. I smiled and bowed my head "Lady Hokage I'd like to request a place to stay please and to maybe have my old job at the academy back.." I asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment "The academy.. humm I guess, if that's really what you want to do. As for the place to stay, I don't have anything just yet but give me a few hours and I'll try to scrounge something up.... Oh and Emiko here's the test I ran on you.. I know some women like to have it as keepsakes... Emiko if you need to talk.. I'm here.." speechless I took the test strip, nodded my thanks and turned to leave. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." I said smiling.

I somehow managed to make my way to the memorial stone and just stood there for awhile staring at the two pink lines that are telling me I'm pregnant. A loud buzzing started going off in my mind and I fell to my knees, the impact sending a sharp pain up my legs as they smacked the cement. I gave into the overwhelming pain in my chest and curled into myself as my sobs took over. "Why did I leave? Why couldn't I just be happy with how things were?!? Why did I have to love Kakashi? Why the hell did I sleep with Itachi? Why am I SO weak?! What am I going to do?!" I cried out as I repeatedly hit the ground emphasizing each question. Just as another wave of sobs wracked my body a pair of arms grabbed me, forcing me to my feet and wrapped themselves around my shoulders. "Emiko.." Kakashi's strong voice filled my ears and I couldn't do anything but feel helpless and bury my face into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso, my hands instantly griping at the back of his jacket like a lifeline as I cried. Kakashi was running his fingers through my hair and his musky smell mixed with the soothing tone of his voice started to calm me down.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but by the time I was finally done it had started to get dark outside. "Emiko... I don't want to upset you again but I need you to listen... Okay?" Kakashi asked in a hesitant tone. I sighed and tried to brace myself as best as I could before nodding. "First, I need to make it clear that to everyone in the village, outside of a few trusted friends, your baby is mine... Wait I'm not done...." Kakashi said holding up a finger, stopping me from cutting him off and then started pacing. "There are a lot of people who would kill you and your baby if they ever found out who it's father is so regardless of where you decide to live, for now my being the father is final. Second, you are the most important person in my whole life Emiko... It physically hurts mr to see you in pain... I don't know if I am capable of loving you the way you want me to... No, the way you deserve to be loved and honestly that fear is why I never pursued you before.. But I would really like it if you came home and then maybe when I get back from Suna we can talk more.. and figure things out" he stopped in front of me as he finished his mini speech. "Wait Suna? Why are you going to Suna?!?" I asked with a little panic in my voice. "Team 7 is being sent to rescue Gaara.." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "Why team 7! Your not even a full team right now! These guys are to strong Kakashi you can't go!!!" My heart started beating rapidly as I remembered seeing Gaara being shot down almost effortlessly. Kakashi grabbed my shoulders "Shh, Emiko... It's okay Guy and his team are going too, everything will be fine." At first I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him like he was crazy."Guy! Guy and his team of what?! Genin?!? Uh I'm going to be sick." I screamed as I begun to take deep breaths and fan myself, suddenly feeling really hot and nauseous.

"Emiko?" Kakashi prompted taking my hand. "Please come home?" Side tracked from the whole Suna thing I looked up into his one visible eye. I know his question should have made me happy and for the most part it did but I couldn't shake the ache in my chest. "Why?... Why would you do that for me Kakashi?" I asked softly. He slipped his hands down from my shoulders to hold my hands. "Because Emiko... You are my best friend.. Anything I have is yours and I... I would do anything for you.." I thought for a moment then took a step towards him "Anything?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded slowly. I started to reach up for his mask as I took another step closer. "What are you doing?" He asked grabbing my hands and holding them still before I started to tug on his mask. "I want... I want a kiss.." I whispered bringing my face closer to his. He let out his breath and started to bend his head down towards me as he allowed me to slowly pull his mask down.

Suddenly Kakashi's hands tightened on mine stopping me from removing his mask and sighed. "Kakashi?.." I asked scared that he was going to tell me no but then I heard Naruto's loud voice yell out "HEY KAKASHI- SENSEI!!" the blonde boy came running into the clearing almost knocking Kakashi into me because he miss judged his distance. Kakashi took a step back and let my hands go as the boy started to look between the two of us. "Uh.. did I interrupt something?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head, chuckling nervously. Kakashi was his normal laid back self as I stood there kind of awkward and I knew I had a massive blush going on because my face felt like it was on fire. "What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned serious "Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office before we go." I grabbed Kakashi's arm as he started to leave "Kakashi.." is said my tone heavy with worry. Kakashi just smiled, twined his fingers with mine and started pulling me in the direction of town. "Hey Naruto why don't you and Emiko go get something to eat while I talk with Tsunade, Emiko hasn't eaten all day and I'd feel better knowing she ate before we left." Kakashi said not looking at me.

My stomach begun to growl as I realized he was right. "Okay! What are you in the mood for Emiko? Sakura said pregnant women get cravings, are you having any right now? Can you feel it in your belly yet? Can I feel? I wonder what it is! I know it's still a shock to you but I'm excited! I get to be an uncle! The kid is lucky to have parents like you and Kakashi- sensei! And when we get Sasuke back he will be happy to have family too! Believe it!" Naruto rambled off. Kakashi chuckled "Alright Naruto calm down, how about one question at a time huh?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice how much teaching had an effect on Kakashi. He doesn't seem as cold as before and I have to admit the fatherly side of him is even more sexy than him in his Anbu uniform and let me tell you I've have countless dreams about that uniform. Kakashi must have sensed my eyes on him because he looked back at me and winked making me feel even hotter.

Kakashi walked us to my favorite BBQ place and started to pull out money but the waiter held his hand up. "This one is on us, my brother and I have had a bet on when you two would end up together for last 10 years. Congratulations on the baby you two." The man said shaking Kakashi's hand. If I thought I was blushing before, I really was now as I stumbled on what to say. Kakashi just wrapped his arm around my waist and thanked the man. "Alright this is where I'll take my leave.. Emiko see us off at the gates?" Kakashi asked as he turned to leave. I nodded my response because honestly I didn't trust myself not to start yelling.

Naruto and I were walking to the gates to meet up with the rest of the rescue party when Kakashi came up behind us and tapped me on the shoulder. "You go on ahead Naruto, I want to say something to Emiko real quick." Kakashi said. Naruto just nodded and ran off towards the gates. "Kakashi please be careful and don't take them for granted.." Kakashi cut me off "Emiko I will be fine, don't worry. I don't have much time and I need to ask... If I come across Itachi, do you want me to tell him?" I froze. "I haven't really thought of it... This is all happening so fast.. Uh.. Yes" Kakashi looked a little angry. "No." I looked at him shocked "No? If you weren't going to then why did you ask?" I asked my anger starting to rise. "I wanted to see what your answer was." He said shrugging. "WHAT!?" I yelled. Kakashi shushed me and pointed over to the gates where Guy, Lee and Naruto was. The Mem were peeking around the wall clearly trying to ease drop. I huffed "I know you are stepping up to help and all but I don't really think that is your choice to make Kakashi!" He just looked at me and smiled. "You're right it's not.. but since it's me going and not you then I am deciding not to say anything."

My blood started boiling and I was about to yell at the infuriating man but he cut me off. "So what were you thinking about back there that had you giving me sex eyes?" He asked as he suddenly took a step towards me causing us to be chest to chest. In an instant my anger dissipated and nervousness and red hot need took its place. "I.. uh... I." Kakashi reached up and pushed a strand of hair from my face "Yes?" He asked looking me in the eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "How much teaching has changed you..and... and how much.." He started to lean down towards me. "Yes?" He asked. "And how good your Anbu uniform looked on you... And and how much sexier... You have gotten.." I said in a breathless whisper. "Those are sound like good thoughts..." He said as his masked lips almost brushed mine.

"COME ON KAKASHI!! Gaara isn't going to rescue himself!" Naruto yelled. We both groaned loudly, Kakashi rested his forehead on mine "We will continue this when I get home." He whispered, then he drew me in for a hug and kissed my forehead. Kakashi walked over to the gates and grabbed Naruto by his collar "Naruto our next training session is going to be a tough one." Kakashi said ominously causing everyone to laugh... 'I almost kissed Kakashi... Twice..' I thought as I watched him leave.


	8. Math

Kakashi, Guy, his team and team 7 had been gone for almost a month now and Tsunade was only giving me small details as far as how their mission was going. Needless to say my first week back at the academy was pretty hectic and to top it off morning sickness was kicking in full swing. Poor Konohamaru was currently rubbing my back as I was hurling my lunch back into the trash can. "Emiko- sensei are you alright? Should I go get Iruka- sensei?" The boy asked concerned. 

I shook my head as I finished "No, I'm alright, it's just something that happens when women are pregnant. Thank you though Konohamaru." I said ruffling his hair.. just then Iruka and the rest of the class came back I from lunch. Iruka came over and placed a hand on my shoulder "Are you alright Emiko? Do you need to go home?" He asked. "No, it's just some morning sickness. I'll be fine. Thank you though." I said smiling. He nodded and then turned to the class "Alright class settle down! We are going to continue our lesson on transformation..." Iruka was cut off my a sharp knock on the door. A ninja with blonde hair poked his head in "Emiko I was sent to tell you that Kakashi is back.... He is in the hospital resting." I jumped to my feet "What?! Why?!" I asked. "Go Emiko I got it from here." Iruka said waving me away. I quickly grabbed my things, waved to the class and hurried to the hospital. 'He better be ok...'

I sat next to a sleeping Kakashi as Naruto, Sakura and Lee started to tell me about fighting the Itachi puppet. "You should have seen Kakashi Emiko! And When Itachi had Naruto trapped in his ginjutsu he yelled at him saying "If Emiko means anything at all to you will let that boy go." And Itachi was all "Emiko? Who is this boy to her?" And Kakashi was all "Her adopted brother." And then it got all quite and Naruto screamed and started clawing at his neck and then Kakashi just yelled "She is pregnant!" And I'm not really sure if Itachi actually released Naruto or if he was to shocked to keep it up because Naruto was released and then Kakashi lined up a sneak attack and held Itachi still as Naruto ploughed him with his Rasengan! Killing the Itachi puppet! CHA!" Sakura yelled punching the air as she told the story. "And then Kakashi used his Mangekyo Sharingan and sent Deidara to another DIMENSION!" Lee chimed in excited. By now my stomach was twisted into knots and the color left my face.

'Itachi knows... Kakashi told him... I said yes but why does that make me feel scared...' Naruto started telling me how Guy gave Kakashi a piggy back ride when Kakashi suddenly opened his eye. "I think that's enough guys." He said board. I whipped my head around "Kakashi... How are you feeling?" I asked. "Better." He said scratching the back of his head. "What happened out there?" I asked 

He looked away from me and shrugged. "I don't know... The second I saw him all I could see was his hands on you... Touching you... And I just saw red... I hated it." He said with more venom than was needed. Something in his tone felt accusing to me and I felt my anger begin to rise slightly "No one said you had to grab my hands and see that Kakashi..." I pointed out. He turned and slightly glared at me "Who else was going to? That could have been a trap for the Hokage so what was I going to do let Naruto see?" I felt like I had been slapped. "You really think I would have attacked Tsunade?!" I yelled starting to stand as everyone in the room got quite and started to shift uncomfortably. "Well I didn't think you would have ever slept with an S class criminal but you did so I didn't know!" He snapped back. SMACK!! My hand darted out and slapped him. There was some sharp intakes of breath in the room as everyone was shocked about what just happened. Tears were running down my face freely as I turned to leave. "Baka.." I said. Kakashi became unfrozen as I got to the door. "Emiko, wait... I.." I didn't hear the rest because I left. 'Damn him! Baka!' I thought fuming. 'And here I was sooo excited for him to come home, for what? So he can insult me?... Why does this always happen? We take one step forward only to be pushed back three! Maybe this is all a big mistake... And now Itachi knows I am pregnant.. Will he come here?..' I suddenly felt dizzy and wavered on my feet a little.

Suddenly Asuma reached out to steady me. "Whoa there Emiko are you alright?" He asked concerned. 'What is it with all the men of this village and treating me like I am going to break at any moment?' I thought but just nodded "I'm fine thanks.. I think I just need to sit for a moment is all." I said softly. Asuma led me over to a bench and to my surprise sat next to me. "So Kakashi sent me to tell you that he was sorry and bring you back to the hospital but judging by how red in the face you are I'm guessing he screwed up because you normally don't get angry with him." He said chuckling. I sighed "Unfortunately that is changing.. it seems he has worn out my buttons." This caused Asuma to laugh "If it helps he really does seem sorry for whatever he did." He said standing "I'll leave it up to you weather or not you want to go back but will you tell him I tried?.. On second thought it would probably do him some good to sweat it out for a little bit, do you want to get something to eat and talk about it?" I nodded my agreement and walked with Asuma to get something to eat. 'Ya sweat it out Kakashi!' I thought and smiled to myself.

I felt a little guilty as I got to Kakashi's hospital room. I was gone for longer than I intended, after Asuma let me vent his team had showed up and somehow I got roped into playing with Shikamaru...  Unfortunately I lost but I decided to bring Kakashi back some fried pork and some sweet dumplings. 'He must be tired to hospital food.' I thought as I opened the door. The food I had been holding went crashing to the ground in shock because I was met with Kakashi gripping a brunette nurse's arm as they were kissing. I suddenly felt sick and couldn't do anything but hurry over to the trash can and puke. I heard Kakashi yell at the nurse to get out and not to come back as he started to rub my back. "Ugh..." I grunted as I rested my head on my arms. "Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. I was to afraid to say something so I just nodded. "Emiko that wasn't what it looked like.. she." I started laughing, cutting him off.

I am not sure why I was laughing but after a moment Kakashi started laughing with me. "Poor Kakashi women just throw themselves at you huh?.." I said as my laughter died down, I turned and hugged him "I missed you.." I said breathing in his scent. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head "I missed you too... Emiko what I said earlier... I didn't mean it... I was just." I shushed him "I know... I'm not going to say it's alright because it's not but I know you didn't mean it... we have been through a lot over the years Kakashi... I know how you get when you are wounded." I said sighing as I pulled away and helped him to his feet. He got back into his hospital bed, I quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor and turned to leave "Where are you going?" He asked. "To wash my mouth out, Morning sickness has really been getting to me lately so I had to start carrying my tooth brush around with me." I said laughing slightly as I left the room. 

After I finished brushing my teeth I made my way over to the nurse's corner. The nurse who was kissing Kakashi was sitting behind the desk smiling at me as if she was proud of herself and something in me just snapped. My hand darted out and grabbed her by the neck "Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your hands off another woman's boyfriend?!? One plus one equals TWO NOT THREE you stupid cow!!!" I yelled as I yanked her over the counter. Just as I was about to punch her in the face and rip her beautiful brown hair out Kakashi grabbed me. He scooped me up bridal style, bowed to the other nurses and walked back to his room. "Kakashi put me down Tsunade said you're supposed to be resting." I ordered. "And your not supposed to do any heavy lifting so I guess we are both disobeying Tsunade." He said as he set me down on the chair and sat on his bed across from me. He was looking intently at me making me blush so I looked away from him. He sighed "Boyfriend huh?" He asked as he laid back down.

I blushed even harder and just glared at him. "Come here Emiko." I stood up and walked to the edge of his bed "Do you need something?" I asked. He nodded his head yes as he pulled his mask down. 'God I love his face...' I thought as his hand slid against my jaw to grab the nape of my neck and pull me to him. "I need my girlfriend.." he said in a husky voice as his lips found mine. They were soft, like velvet on mine and time seemed to stand completely still. His warm tongue hesitantly slid against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I groaned as I opened for him and time seemed to suddenly speed up as our tongues touched. I climbed up into his bed with my legs on either side of him, straddling his lap. My heart was pounding as the position forced him to tilt his head back and put me in charge. 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close as my hands buried themselves in his thick silver hair. 'I love his hair..' I thought as fire was coursing through my veins and a heavy ache started to pool in my groin. My hips rocked against him of their own accord trying to seek some relief. We both moaned and Kakashi's hands shot to my hips, griping them firmly. He jerked me forward and ground his growing erection into me earning him a deep moan from me. My mind was hazy with want and my hands traveled down his chest to pull his shirt off. I threw the material to the other side of the room and licked my lips at the sight of the perfectly muscled chest I had fantasised about since I was 13 years old. "I love when you look at me like that..." Kakashi said groaning. I smiled as our lips met again, my hands slid over his smooth skin and my mind recalled each memory for every scar my fingers brushed across. 

Kakashi had finally had enough with touching my breasts through my shirt and had just started to lift it up when Tsunade and Naruto came through the door. I quickly lifted my hand to Kakashi's face hiding it from view as Tsunade and Naruto turned their backs to us. "Well I guess that answers Naruto's question about continuing his training.." Tsunade said causing Kakashi to sigh and pull his mask back up. "I was really hoping to rest more but since I am out if reading material and Emiko here really wants me home I guess." He said causing Tsunade to laugh. I smacked his arm as I got off the bed and fixed myself before going and getting his shirt. "Oh and Emiko what is this I hear about you attacking a nurse?" Caught off guard I didn't reply right away. "I was just giving her a math lesson." I said causing Kakashi to bust out laughing. I quickly made my exit to sign Kakashi out as he told Tsunade what happened. Blushing heavily I waited for Kakashi to come out "That kiss.... Was amazing...' I thought as I softly touched my lips.

Kakashi came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ready to go?" He asked whispering in my ear and causing my heart to flutter and my temperature to rise. All I could do we nod my head as I blushed like crazy. "Good.." he sexily growled as he leaned me out the door. 'Oh my...' I thought as my excitement started to build.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey everyone how am I doing so far?? Thanks for all the kudos I really appreciate it :D :D


	9. Late

The second Kakashi and I walked through the door he spun me around, pulled his mask down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. 'I could get used to this.. I love his lips..' I thought as Kakashi's hand traveled to the hem of my shirt and started to lift it up. Just then there was a knock on the door causing Kakashi to growl. "You have got to be kidding me!!" He thought for a moment glaring at the door then leaned down and kissed me again "Just ignore it." He growled as he started to trail kisses down my neck. "Kakashi-sensei!! I know your in there!! Lady Tsunade us with this weird guy Sai and is replacing you!! Open up you perv!" Yelled Naruto as he banged on the door again. Kakashi sighed and rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and kissed his cheek "I'll go start some dinner." Kakashi grumbled as he pulled his mask back on and opened the door. "Come in Naruto..." he grumbled.

Naruto vented telling us about his and Sai's fight as we sat and ate some fried fish and miso soup. "What I don't get is why you aren't going with us to get Sasuke back Kakashi- sensei?" Naruto asked. I listened in curious as I cleared the table. "Believe me I want nothing more than to bring Sasuke back but I am still not at 100%. I would be no help if you run into Orochimaru and there isn't enough time to wait because they could move before I am ready. Yamato is going to take over on missions but I will still be here to help with your training, I requested him personally, he is a very capable ninja and you can learn a lot from him... And.. Emiko... She needs me here..." Kakashi said as he got up and grabbed a towel to dry the dishes.

We stood close to each other, our arms lightly touching, like we always did. The action felt both normal and new to me, the feeling making me smile contently. "You don't have to worry about me Kakashi, I am pregnant not helpless.." I sighed. He turned and kissed my cheek "I know but I am not missing anything... And I want to be here in case Itachi makes an appearance.." At Itachi's name I froze a little. "You say that like he would hurt me... He wouldn't." I said suddenly defensive. Kakashi sighed and was about to say something but Naruto suddenly hugged me from behind. "We know he wouldn't Emiko but...  He is a bad guy and doesn't need to be around... I am glad Kakashi- sensei is going to stay with you.. now I won't worry so much." Kakashi just nodded "I couldn't have said it better myself, Thank you Naruto." 

They were being so sweet that I suddenly burst out crying causing both men to ask me what was wrong and to rush around. "I'm fine *sniff sniff* I just love you both so much!" I cried out sobbing. "The book Tsunade gave me said this would happen but I didn't expect it to be like this.." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "You have a book and didn't share it with me?" I said in an accusing tone. "I... I am not finished with it.." he said sheepishly. "What did it say!" Naruto asked. "Well it said that when women are pregnant they experience mood swings, food cravings, high sex drives, exhaustion, nesting phases, bursts of energy, frequent urination, cramping, breast sensitivity, morning sickness, heightened sense of smell... And that is as far as I got but there is more..." Both Naruto and I were staring at him as he finished and i just broke out laughing causing both men to jump. "Well that explains a lot." I said whipping a tear away. I went and sat down on the couch and Kakashi and Naruto resumed talking about Sai. 

I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off in the distance. I shot into a sitting position not recognizing were I was right away. "Lay back down." Kakashi grumbled as he started to pull me into him, at first I let him, loving being held in his warm arms but then I realized I had to get to the school and shot forward again. "I have to go to work! It's going to be my first day with a class to myself and I'm going to be late!" I sighed. Kakashi's grip tightened "No." He mumbled in my hair. I giggled and tried to wiggle free. "Noooooo." He said as I jumped up and headed to the door to go to my room. I had just stepped out of my dress from yesterday and was in clipping my bra when I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around me. He trailed he hands up my arms, the warmth sending shivers up my spine. 

I felt his bare chest against my back as his hands slid up my ribs to my chest as Kakashi started to kiss the nape of my neck. "Kakashi.." I said breathlessly. He discarded my bra and caressed my breasts, sliding his calloused hands over my nipples. My head rolled back as I moaned loudly, my panties instantly becoming wet. "I don't care if the whole damn village comes in this room, I am not stopping this time." He growled nipping at my neck. One of his hands turned my face to the side to give me a hot, slow kiss as his other hand slid down my stomach and under my panties. His long fingers slid over my already wet crease and circled my clit. "Ahhh! Ka- Kakashi!" I moaned as my legs begun to shake. "I want you Emiko... I want you right now.." he said as he rubbed his hard member against my butt and slid a finger into my entrance. I rocked my hips into his hand, earning a moan from him because my backside rubbed against his erection. 

The knot that had been forming started to come undone as I felt the first stages of my release "Ah, Kakashi.. I'm going to.. I'm going to cum!" I said as my hips started to jerk uncontrollably. He slipped a second finger inside and curled his fingers to hit a more sensitive spot causing me to cum and spill my juices all over his hand. Kakashi brought his fingers to his mouth and groaned as he licked them clean. "You taste like heaven Emiko.. So much better than I imagined.." He said in a tone that was heavy with need. Suddenly Kakashi ripped my panties off, pushed me face down on my bed and jerked my hips up so I was on all fours. Kakashi leaned over me and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to the side so he can kiss me as one of his hands slid between my legs to my wet entrance. "Do you want me Emiko?" Kakashi asked as he nudged my legs apart so he could slid his length back and forth between my slick folds. I couldn't do anything but moan and nod my head vigorously as his tip slid over my clit. Kakashi tugged my hair "Tell me Emiko? I want to hear you say it." He growled.  "Ahh! Kakashi! I want you! I want you NOW! Please!" I cried out as I pushed back into him, trying to impale myself. Kakashi let my hair go, grabbed my hips and shoved himself inside me. 

We both let out a long and loud moan. Kakashi grabbed the nape of my neck and thrust into me again. "Your mine, Emiko, Mine." Kakashi groaned darkly as he slammed into me with short, quick thrusts. He leaned over me again "Do you hear me Emiko? Mine" he growled in my ear. "Ahh! Yes!!!" I cried out rocking my hips back to meet his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin and moans was all that was heard as Kakashi slammed into me over and over again. White hot pleasure ripped through me as I started to cum. "Ahh Ahh KAKASHI!!" I cried out. "That's it Emiko, cum for me... Only for me." He growled as he gave my butt a sharp smack, the pain mixed with the pleasure was my undoing as I broke apart. Kakashi groaned as my walls squeezed him, his grip on my hips tightened and his thrusts became uneven as his body tensed with his release. We both cried out and I couldn't tell where my release started and his ended. He hunched over me panting and softly kissed my shoulder before we both collapsed on the bed. "I'm sorry that was so rough... Did I hurt you?" Kakashi softly asked as he pulled me into his arms. 

I sighed and cuddled into his side blushing heavily "I... I liked it... A lot.." I replied earning a deep chuckle from him. Suddenly I jerked up and started getting dressed "School!!!!" I yelled panicking. Kakashi really started laughing then "Oh, this is going to be fun." He said smacking my butt as I hurriedly put new underwear on. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him earning a dark look. "I can't think of better uses for that tongue.." My breath hitched and I felt myself getting wet again "What kind of uses?" I asked timidly. "Why don't you come back to bed and find out." He replied looking at me like I was his prey. I found myself taking a step forward making Kakashi smile triumphantly before turning around "I can't I have to get to class!" Kakashi groaned and plopped face down into the pillows. I chuckled "Besides Tsunade said you needed to rest not have marathon sex." He looked up at me "Who said anything about marathon sex? I just wanted to hold you..." I laughed, gave him a light kiss and walked out "Goodbye Kakashi.." 

Surprisingly I was only a half hour late and Iruka just brushed off my excuse. Probably chalking it up to my pregnancy and left me to my class. 'Damn Kakashi...' I thought but the soreness between my legs brought back flashes of this morning and I couldn't help but smile and sigh 'I slept with kakashi... My boyfriend...' I squealed internally and started telling my students about the 3rd Hokage.

At lunch time Kakashi came in holding some boxes of food. "I brought you lunch..." He said scratching the back of his head. "How sweet, thank you." I said smiling and kissed his cheek making him blush. My boy students groaned as all my girl students sighed making Kakashi blush even more. "Alright class you can go to lunch early but be back in an hour!" With that the room started to clear out. Kakashi put his hands on my hips and kissed me on the forehead "How are you feeling?" He asked. I took the food and went to sit, "A little sore but otherwise great." I smiled. Kakashi pulled up a chair beside me and started eating." So how late were you?" He asked smuggly. "Why do you sound proud of yourself?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because I am, it takes something extra special to make you late." He replied chuckling. I pushed his shoulder a little and blushed. "Shut up.." I replied embarrassed causing him to laugh. We continued eating in silence just enjoying each other's company. "Do you think they will bring Sasuke back? I wish I could go so I could see him... I miss him.." I asked softly. Kakashi was silent for a moment "I am not sure... But I hope so.."


	10. Men

I had been laying in bed watching Kakashi sleep. 'It feels so surreal... Like I'm dreaming...' I thought as I watched the morning sun dance across my best friend's handsome face. 'We still have to talk about this... but I'm scared to.. what if he doesn't actually like me that way? He obviously likes me enough to have sex but that doesn't take much... I should know I slept with Itachi without any other feelings than attraction... Would I stay if he doesn't?... I don't know...' At the sharp pain my thoughts caused I got up and decided to make breakfast. 'Naruto should be back any day now.. maybe I'll go clean his apartment and get some groceries...' 

A pair of strong arms encircled my waist from behind. "Mmm smells good." Kakashi said burying his face into my neck. I couldn't help but smile as all my thoughts from this morning were instantly forgotten. "The food smells good too." He said chuckling making me blush. "Your in a good mood this morning." I said as I set our plates down. "It would be hard to be in a bad mood after last night." He replied. Before I could respond the Hokage's hawk flew by summoning Kakashi. He sighed "Duty calls." He kissed my temple as he started out of the kitchen "I'll be back later, then maybe we can go out today?" He asked. I nodded then remembered my plans to go to Naruto's "Oh I was going to go clean up Naruto's and maybe get him some groceries... Then head over to Sasuke's and make sure he has things for when he comes home... He has probably grown a foot by now..." Kakashi turned and gave me a soft look "Emiko... maybe you should wait to go over to Sasuke's... At least until we know Naruto has him." I looked at him like he was crazy causing him to chuckle "Alright, alright just don't over do it okay?" I nodded my response and watched he him leave.  

As I walked into Naruto's apartment I couldn't help but shake my head at the mess. There was instant Raman cups, cloths and weapons everywhere. 'Naruto..' I sighed shaking my head as I started cleaning. I smiled as I saw a picture of me and a little 9 year old Naruto at the park 'Those were good times' I thought as I remembered the sweet little blonde who always wanted to play ninja and hold my hand. I noticed his picture of team 7 had a crack in the frame 'Humm I'll pick up a new frame while I am grocery shopping..' I grabbed up Naruto's laundry and started over to Sasuke's.

I was standing in front of Sasuke's door for what seemed like forever 'Sasuke... I miss you.. I'm so sorry I was gone when you obviously needed me.. Maybe if I had stayed you would still be here..' I let out a heavy sigh and let myself in. Nothing was out of place, which wasn't surprising for the young Uchiha, so I just dusted and put some fresh sheets on his bed. As I moved into the bathroom I saw a note taped to the mirror. 

Dear Oneesan,  
Don't blame yourself.  
Sasuke

It was short but his use of Oneesan and the fact that he cared enough to leave me a note warmed my heart. I grabbed the note and held it to my chest 'Big sister....' I slid to the floor and started to cry. I remember the first day he called me that. He was 8 years old and had gotten sick so I stayed with him to make sure he took his medicine. I made him soup, ran my fingers through his hair, tucked him in, took his temperature and when night fell I slept on the couch in case he needed me. After that he would always call me Oneesan... 

I gathered myself and made my way out the door 'Its okay.. he is coming home soon..' I thought as I made my way home to start Naruto's laundry, once I had his laundry started I walked to the village and to go grocery shopping. "That sure is a lot Emiko, do you need help carrying all that." Asuma asked. "Oh, uh no I'm fine. I was just getting things for Naruto and Sasuke for when they get home." I said smiling. Asuma looked at me kind of shocked but quickly recovered and took some bags "Here.. let me help." I smiled. "Okay, we have to go to Sasuke's first because his favorite ice cream will melt." Asuma nodded and motioned for me to lead the way.

"So Emiko, how are you feeling?" Asuma asked as we walked into Sasuke's apartment. "Humm?, Oh I'm fine, I get tired a lot and my clothes are starting to get tight but otherwise I'm okay. I heard Shikamaru is a Chunin now, you must be proud." I replied. Asuma nodded his agreement and surprisingly stopped me from walking up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment. "Emiko... Have you talked to Kakashi today?" He asked with an unknown emotion. "Not since this morning, why?" I asked turning to him. He scratched the back of his head and didn't meet my eyes "I just... I think you should talk to him before you stalk up Sasuke's fridge is all... How about we go to Naruto's first?" Something felt off with Asuma as we walked over to Naruto's and it was something about Sasuke. "What is going on Asuma?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably "I'll leave that to Kakashi.." I glared at him but didn't argue. 

When we got to Naruto's Kakashi was leaning against the door frame. "Speak of the devil.. What is going on Kakashi?" I asked as I opened Naruto's door and went into the kitchen. "Why shouldn't I unload these groceries at Sasuke's?" It was quite for a few moments, neither man wanting to answer. As I finished putting away the last of the groceries and went to put the new box of kunai knives on Naruto's bed and to replace the broken picture frame in his room Kakashi finally spoke. "Sasuke... Sasuke isn't coming home.. Naruto... Naruto's team.. they failed.." Kakashi said tentatively as he slowly approached me. "I see.. I have to go get Naruto's laundry.." I said as I slid my fingers across the picture, ignoring the sadness.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and attempted to smile. "Emiko... We will get Sasuke back.." Kakashi said pulling me in for a hug. I took a deep breath, inhaling Kakashi's comforting smell and for some reason I started to laugh. "Everything is so messed up.." I sighed shaking my head and stepping out of Kakashi's arms. "I really do need to get Naruto's laundry, is he home?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head "He should be back sometime tomorrow.." I nodded. "Asuma... would you like some ice cream? It will melt before I make it home and Naruto doesn't like vanilla." Asuma just nodded, pity clear on his face. I turned and grabbed the rest of the groceries I picked up for Sasuke and walked home. 

I focused on Naruto's laundry but that soon ended so on my way back from dropping it off I stopped by the memorial and just sat for what seemed like hours. I felt Kakashi's presence before I saw him. "Do you love me, Kakashi?" I asked, my emotions felt raw and I was growing tired of of the up and down roller coaster. He was silent for awhile and I just sat there patiently. "I... I have always loved you Emiko... You are my best friend.." I sighed and felt myself get slightly annoyed "Do you love, love me Kakashi?" He scratched the back of his head and didn't meat my eyes. "It's not that simple... I..." I stood up and turned to him. "It's okay... Whenever you figure it out we can pick up where we left off" I smiled and then started to walk home. "What do you mean?" He asked as he fell into step beside me. I sighed "It's simple, until you figure out your feelings I am not going to waist mine by getting even more romantically attached to you, so we are just two friends, about to have a baby is all." Kakashi's hand darted out and pulled me to a stop "Are you dumping me?" He asked chuckling. 

I couldn't help but laugh "I guess I am." He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him "I have never been dumped before, how does this work? Can still we touch?" He asked sliding his hand down to my butt earning a squeak from me. "Can we still kiss?" He asked dipping his head down a kissing my neck. "Can we still make love?" He asked grinding his hips against me. I couldn't help the small moan that had escaped. Kakashi's lips found mine in a heated kiss, my mind became cloudy and my skin felt like it was on fire. Some how Kakashi had backed me against a tree and lifted me by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my hands found his hair. Kakashi's hand slid down my waist and found my soaked panties. He smirked into the kiss as he lazily ran his finger over my entrance through my panties. "You're not dumping me Emiko." Then he quickly pulled his mask up, set me down and took a step away from me. Confused and breathing heavily I took a step forward with the feeling to either to hit him or rip his cloths off when another Ninja came into view. Kakashi chuckled "Your blushing." I glared at the silver haired ninja earning another chuckle.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked the other man, all laughter gone. "Lady Hokage sent me to tell you that Naruto is back." Kakashi nodded and turned back to me. "Do you want to come with me to see him?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair off my face. I sighed "I'll meet you there, Naruto is probably hungry... Kakashi.. I was serious." He gently pulled me face up to look at him "So was I Emiko, you are not dumping me. I care very deeply for you... I don't know if I love you or if I am even able to love but one thing I know for sure is that you are not ending this when it has just started." He said with a hint of anger. Then he kissed my forehead and started walking away as if nothing happened. 'Men...' I thought shanking my head and headed home.

 As I walked up to the group I noticed both Naruto and Sai were nursing bruises on their cheeks and overhead Kakashi offering his greeting to Sai and then asked Sakura privately what happened. 'A fight already broke out this early.. Sai and Naruto might be worse than Sasuke and Naruto..' I thought as Sakura was said everything was okay. I noticed Sai sizing up Kakashi and couldn't help but chuckle 'he is probably thinking about Kakashi while he was in Root, I wonder if Kakashi heard of Sai too... I don't remember him so he must have come after I left Anbu..' I thought stepping out as Kakashi said he heard about the mission and Sasuke from Yamato. 

Naruto bowed his have "There's not much time.. I'm not strong enough." I walked up and wrapped my arm around Naruto's shoulder. He looked up and gave me a small smile as Sakura started talking about Sasuke's speed and strength. I tuned most of it out until she started relaying how it wasn't normal and that in her training with Tsunade she learned it may be kinjutsu or drugs. "Well it's a good thing we have Emiko, she is an expert in multiple kinjutsu, When you have time you should talk to her." Kakashi said causing everyone to look at me. "Emiko?" Naruto asked looking at me. I glared at Kakashi and nodded. "Why do you think drugs are involved Sakura?" I asked trying to get the attention off me. "Kabuto does experiments I can't even find in my books from Tsunade.... Emiko why do you know multiple forbidden jutsu?" She asked. Kakashi and I shared a look. "That is a story for another time." I replied. "You three have to get stronger... I used my downtime to think of just how to do that, but this particular method is suited to Naruto. This training regimen could even help you surpass me..." Kakashi's said in a serious voice. "Oh I brought you three some lunch." I said completely random as I handed each kid a bento. "Way to ruin the moment Emiko." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head as everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Training

'It's such a beautiful day..' I thought as I walked home from the academy. 'Kakashi is supposed to start Naruto's training today... I wonder when he will be home..' My thoughts were interrupted by a a loud voice " Hey Emiko wait up!" Yelled Sakura. "Hello Sakura, what can I do for you?" I asked as she fell into step with me. At almost three months pregnant I had a tiny baby bump, not enough to notice but big enough for me to start wearing kimonos instead of my normal dresses. She smiled brightly at me 'She is very cute and sweet.. Sasuke is missing out..' "Emiko did you hear me?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry Sakura what was that?" I replied. "It's okay, I was just wondering if you were busy? If not I'd like to pick your brain on some forbidden jutsu..." I sobered at her question 'damn you Kakashi..' "Um, sure but let's go inside, you can help me with dinner and stay to eat with Kakashi, Naruto and I, why don't you go invite your new team mate?" 

At the mention of Sai the pinkette turned all gloomy. "Do I have to?... He just reminds me that Sasuke is gone.." I sighed. "No, you don't have to... but it would be a nice thing to do.. I don't think Sai has had it easy or had anyone to care for him... I love and miss Sasuke too but Sasuke being gone is Sasuke's fault not Sai's... He should not miss out on being part of a team.. the choice is your's." Sakura thought for a minute and then nodded "Your right.. I'll go tell him and meet you at your place." I smiled. "Good girl, I'll see you later." 

I had just started reading when Sakura and Sai showed up together because Sai didn't know the way. "Alright Emiko, forbidden jutsu?" Sakura asked. I nodded and quickly threw a kuani at Sai, narrowly missing his head "If any of this gets back to whoever you were informing to I will not hesitate to kill you." I said in a dark tone then turn and grabbed the cakes I had made off the counter "Cake?" I asked smiling. "Emiko where were you hiding the kuani?!?! You almost hit Sai!!!" Sakura yelled panicked as Sai slowly looked at the kuani and smiled akwardly. "You are a very scary lady." He said as he took a cake. 

"Calm down, he is fine... Now forbidden jutsu.. where to start... Kinjutsu are jutsu that have been banned reasons that very but can be put into three categories. First are techniques that cause harm to the user themselves, second are techniques that violate the laws of nature and third are certain techniques that are known to cause massive collateral damage, such as the total destruction of a village, mass casualties ECT. With enough training one can learn to compensate for the physical backlash when dealing with kinjutsu from the first class but the second and third classes are highly frowned upon and can result in banishment. Did that answer your question?" I spoke quickly wanting to get this over with. 

Sakura and Sai was staring at me. "That was informative... But Kakashi said you knew multiple kinjutsu... Why?" Sakura asked and Sai nodded agreeing with her. I bowed my head slightly "Did Kakashi ever tell you that I was trained privately as a child?" Sakura nodded. "Did he tell you who trained me?" The pink haired girl shook her head no. "I was trained by my Uncle... Orochimaru..." Sakura gasped and Sai just looked more intently at me "Why don't you look wired?" He asked making me laugh. "You really don't have a filter do you sweetheart?" At my response he blushed slightly and shook his head. "He was my Mother's half brother... When he offered to take me on everyone thought it was a great honor.. I was going to be trained by one of the legendary sannin... it wasn't until I was 13 that my parents realized what he had been teaching me... I'll never forget the look on my Father's face... Orochimaru had been conditioning me since I was 6 years old for a purpose that is still unknown, Kakashi knew how to seal Sasuke's curse mark because he watched my father seal mine... Two weeks after Orochimaru was banished he.. he killed my parents..." I sighed trying to compose myself. Kakashi's hand rested on my shoulder, I smiled and leaned into his side. "You don't have to continue if it's to hard..." Kakashi's said softly and kissed my temple. Earning a 'awe' from Sakura and a weird smile from Sai.

I smiled "I didn't hear you come in." I said before continuing "By that time I had already mastered 12 kinjutsu... Some from each category... The way you described Sasuke I think you may be right about drugs, maybe even a step further into experimentation and I have no doubt in my mind that he is learning kinjutsu... I just hope for Sasuke's sake he doesn't get completely lost..." It became silent. "We can talk more another day.. I am getting exhausted and hungry.." Sakura nodded. "Why don't you come with me to meet Naruto and then we will go out to eat?" Kakashi asked as he stood. "Okay but I already invited Sakura and Sai to have dinner with us tonight." Kakashi sighed "Alright come on you two." I smiled and started towards the door. "Are you going to adopt all my students?" Kakashi asked joking. "I might." I laughed. "Careful or people will start thinking you have a thing for me." I blushed and couldn't think of a response. 

Kakashi grabbed my hand and pulled me into him "Emiko... People have told me you liked me since we were kids, even Rin... But I never believed them..." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I never thought someone so kind would... Or even could love someone like me... The older we got and the more I saw you care for Naruto and Sasuke or how you cared for Asuma, Iruka, kurenai and even Guy after rough missions... I just thought that it was in your nature to take care of people... It didn't help that you never wore my gifts and always agreed with anyone who said that we were just friends... I didn't dare make a move because I... I didn't want to lose you... I need you..." I bit my bottom lip and looked up into Kakashi's visible eye "Kakashi...." He shook his head "You don't have to respond I just wanted you to know." Then he kissed my forehead and walked out the door leaving me dumbfounded.

We were standing with Naruto as Kakashi spoke about how the training he had in mind will be different than anything before. "It will help you develop an ultimate ninjutsu which you can call your own." Kakashi said. I was tuning most of it out because I had suddenly become very very hungry. Team 10 walked up to our group and Asuma asked how Kakashi was doing not noticing the starving pregnant girl. After the Sai situation was explained I heard Ino comment to Sakura that Sai was kinda cute like Sasuke. I winched internally at the dark look that the blonde got and couldn't help but giggle as Sakura whispered back that Sai acted completely different than he looks, and he's socially clueless. 'That is an understatement..' I thought. Just then my stomach growled really loud causing Asuma to finally notice me and "Well hi there Emiko." 

He greeted smiling really big and giving me a hug. "Hello Asuma, how are you?" I asked hugging the big man back. "I'm fine.. how about you guys go get something to eat with Emiko while I talk to Kakashi?" He said. "I thought it was training time!" Naruto yelled. "We can do that later... Besides Emiko is probably really hungry by now so take her to somewhere that serves more than ramen." Kakashi ordered as he motioned for me to come closer. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" I asked stepping into his arms. "I'm sure, Asuma looks like he has a lot to say. You go eat and I'll find you later." He replied and kissed the top on my head. "Careful or people will start thinking you have a thing for me." I teased and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. Kakashi chuckled as I started walking away with the kids. 

We just reached Yakiniku (the restaurant Asuma usually takes his team to) when Naruto and I stopped dead in our tracks when we heard Ino say they should formally introduce themselves. I was surprised when Sai told Chouji it's nice to meet him 'Wow he is improving.' Thankfully Naruto grabbed his mouth right as he was about to say fatso and warned him not to. 'Nevermind...' I sighed. I was starting to get nervous as Sai turn to Ino and hopped he wouldn't say ugly or something but was surprised when he called her Beautiful-san. That was short lived when Sakura exploded with anger at the difference in their names. Causing us to take an extra 20 minutes to be seated. 'these kids are nuts....' I thought shaking my head smiling as our order came.

I was just about to take a bite when Kakashi slid into the seat next to me. "That was quick." I said looking at him. "Ya.. I think something is up with him and kurenai" He whispered in my ear. "Why do you say that?" I asked. He shrugged "What are you eating?" I sighed. "Don't ask." He chuckled I don't know what it was but the sound of his deep voice suddenly turned me on. "Don't look at me like that Emiko, it makes me want to do bad things to you and there are children present." Kakashi said in a low tone causing my breath to hitch and my blood to heat up even more. "Well hello Kakashi and Kakashi's roommate, how are you?" I felt like I had been splashed with ice water at that voice. I slowly turned to see the brunette from my birthday party and forced a smile. "Hello Yuki." Kakashi responded in the neutral tone he used with just about everyone but shifted away from me as she came closer. I averted my gaze from the beautiful woman and cursed myself for sitting in the window seat as the pair spoke. I had started to feel that fimilar ache in my chest once Kakashi agreed to come by her place to check out some scrolls her grandmother left behind and by the time they finished talking I had completely lost my appetite.

When we finally left Naruto gave me a hug and to my surprise so did Sai. It got silent as we started walking home, I was to busy fighting my inner self and didn't hear Kakashi speak. "Emiko?" He asked. "Humm?" I said stopping. "Are you alright? You seem off." I smiled "I'm fine." I replied and started walking. It was silent for awhile before either of us spoke. "I can send someone else.." Kakashi said randomly. "What?" I asked stunned. "To Yuki's... I can send someone else." I just looked at him not saying anything. He let out a sigh "I felt how uncomfortable you were..." I suddenly felt very angry and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and walked inside. "Emiko?" He asked again. "What do you want me to say Kakashi?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly. "It's fine, go, it doesn't bother me. You two are obviously still friends so it doesn't matter." I said taking my sandels off and looking everywhere but at him. "Your lying, are you jealous?." He said amused. "Oh now you're an expert on when I'm lying huh?" I snapped.

Any humor he had was gone in an instant as he looked at me. "What? Fine... No, I don't want you to go. Yes, I am uncomfortable but that isn't saying much since I'm uncomfortable around pretty much every brunette in town. Yes, I lied but what else am I supposed to do? No, I'm not alright because my "boyfriend" let his ex... Whatever she was call me his roommate and did not once update her. No, I am not jealous I just hate that I am not.. That she... You.. Ahhh nevermind it doesn't matter... Just forget it, I'm sorry I yelled." I said as I turned to my room. 'one step forward.. three steps back..'

"Emiko?" I turned from my dresser to see Kakashi leaning against my door frame. "Yes?" I asked sighing. "I'm not going.. I didn't say anything to Yuki because she already knows we are together, she was smiling when she said Kakashi's roommate... Nothing happened with Yuki that night because she knew there were feelings between us.. I'd rather you spoke your mind that way I know what you are feeling... I don't want a repeat of the last 20 years." He said softly as he embraced me from behind. "Every brunette?" He chuckled as he kissed the base of my neck. "You're not funny Kakashi." I said grumpily. "Do you want to know why I went for brunettes?" He asked kissing his way up my neck as his hands moved to the obi of my kimono. "It's because I couldn't get these thoughts of this sweet, sexy, beautiful red head out of my mind, she was my best friend and so innocent, so I tried to be with the opposite but it never worked.." He pulled my kimono apart and masaged my breast through my bra, my breath hitched and my heart swelled at his words. He turned my head to the side and softly looked at me. "I even called some of them Emiko..." He said smiling as he lowered his head to passionately kiss me. 

I melted into his kiss. "Kakashi..." I moaned as his hand dipped into my panties." 'This man is going to be the death of me...' I thought as he laid me down.


	12. Chapter 12: Baby

I woke up to an empty bed and a note on Kakashi's pillow.

Went to train Naruto,  
You should move into my room  
Yours,  
Kakashi 

'Short, sweet and to the point' I thought chuckling to myself. 'I guess I should move into his room.. we sleep together anyway.. I'll move after my appointment today... I get to see "it" for the first time... Tsunade said we might even get to see a gender.' I smiled softly and rested a hand on my belly. 'The more I think about it the more I can't help but fall in love with you little one...' I sighed and decided to bring the boys lunch before my appointment.

I cut through the Third Hokage memorial, planning to pay my respects on my way when I noticed Asuma. I really tried not to be nosy but I also didn't want to interrupt him either so I wound up standing there akwardly and waited for him to finish. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he stood before his Father's memorial, my heart breaking for the man. "Leaving Konoha behind and doing what I wanted was bad but I have no regrets. It wasn't so bad being born into the Sarutobi clan... you did your duty old man." Asuma said and I couldn't help myself, I walked up and grabbed my friends hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "He was always proud of you Asuma." I said as we stood there looking up at the fire symbol.

Asuma was meeting up with Shikamaru so him and I parted ways as I headed to the training fields in search of Kakashi and Naruto. I got there right in time for Kakashi to explain the shortcut we had come up with: Tajuu Kage Bunshin (multiple shadow clone jutsu). Naruto had such a lost look on his face that I couldn't help but laugh. "Emiko!!" Naruto yelled and ran over to give me a hug. "Emiko... I told Sasuke about the baby... and about the father.." Naruto said looking down at his feet. I sucked in my breath and waited for the blonde to continue. "He.. He said he was glad that that it was you to carry on the Uchiha blood line but he wasn't happy about it being Itachi's... He.. He said that he is no uncle to Itachi's baby.. I'm sorry." I finally let my breath out feeling hurt but I also understood. 'He will change change his mind some day... I hope' I thought. "It's alright Naruto- Kun, I brought you guys some lunch." I said forcing a smile and ruffling his hair. "Naruto pay attention, the Kage Bunshin is an actual clone and any experience gained by the clone is passed back to the original, stop staring at the food." Kakashi said trying to change the subject. Seeing that Naruto was still clueless I giggled. "Why don't you try showing him Kakashi? Why don't you both make a clone and go into the forest and play... Humm.. rock, paper, scissors and release them." The silver haired ninja got a board look on his face as if saying "really?" but nodded anyway. 

The boys made their clones and sent them off. "Now Naruto pay attention after the release or I will give your food away." I threatened "WHAT! That's not fair Emiko, that smells like ramen and I'm hung... I won!" I really started laughing then. "Do you finally understand." Kakashi asked. "Yeah, I never noticed that feature before, that's awesome! But how does this help?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started to explain that there are five basic types of chakra, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning and Earth; and each person’s chakra tends to be one of these types. Suddenly Yamato stepped into the clearing and finnished by explaining that the Uchiha lean towards fire and then Kakashi completed by saying Chidori is an element of lightning. 'Awe they finish each other's sentences, how cute' I thought giggling to myself. 

"Hello Emiko." Yamato said to me smiling. "Yamato, it's good to see you." I replied returning his smile. "You two now each other?" Kakashi asked suddenly interested. I blushed and looked to he ground and Yamato chuckled. "We met while on a mission together in ANBU and I asked her out." Yamato said causing me to blush more. "Did you go?" Kakashi asked. "Uh, yes." I replied feeling very uncomfortable. "Don't worry Kakashi she punched me when I tried to kiss her, she apparently didn't understand that we were out on a date until I was walking her home.. Then she fallowed it up with 'You re great but I don't like you that way' in her sweet voice... It didn't help the sting." He said scratching the back of his head smiling. "Hahaha oh burn." Naruto laughed. "Naruto!" I yelled. "No it's actually very funny, everyone saw how in love you were with Kakashi and everyone saw how hard Kakashi was trying not to love you but that didn't mean people didn't like the two of you. Kakashi slept around, Emiko shot everyone down and at the same time we're always together and had each other's backs, you two were a power couple without being a couple. Hell there are at least 12 ANBU alone who cursed Kakashi's name when everyone found out you to were finally together." Yamato said causing my face to blush like a tomato. "Hum.. Emiko the heartbreaker.. I can see that." Kakashi teased. "Shut up." I said nudging him earning a laugh from the silver haired man. 

"Wait.. Then that means Sasuke is both Fire and Lightning." Naruto pieced together and thankfully turned the conversation back to his training. "Naruto you are a blank slate right now but these cards should help us discover your chakra nature. They are cards that are specially treated to reveal ones elemental type, channel some chakra into it and it will change. The paper will crumple if lightning, split if wind, burn if fire, fall apart if earth, and become wet if water." I said squeezing his shoulder encouragingly. "It's made from specially chakra-nurtured trees." Yamato added. Naruto stepped forward, takes the paper and flows his chakra in... it splits! "It's time for Wind Element training!" Kakashi said.

Kakashi started to explain how Wind can blow and cut through most anything. I couldn't hold back my grin when Naruto beamed his biggest smile and started yelling that he was awesome "You sure are Naruto." I said at the same time Kakashi and Yamato started telling him that he's not there yet. Naruto then asked what type of nature manipulation is Mokuton (Wood release)? Kakashi whispered something to Yamato, then he stepped aside, formed his hand seals and huge earthen hill rose up using Earth, and then using Water Yamato formed a waterfall off of it. 'Impressive, he can use both earth and water..' I thought staring in awe at the other ninja's talent. "I can so do that." Kakashi whispered to me causing me to laugh and nudge him.

"I can use two styles too!" Naruto said drawing our attention back to him. "Most Jounin level Shinobi can." I replied. "So does Wood mean I have three?" Naruto asked. "No, because Wood is not a basic element." Yamato answered."He uses both simultaneously, earth chakra in one hand, water in the other." Kakashi explained finishing Yamato's sentence again. 'I wonder if Kakashi and Yamato ever worked together while in ANBU.. it would explain how well they teach together. Humm I'm definitely going to have to ask Kakashi about it later. They seem so at ease with each other, if I didn't know any better I would have thought they were close friends.. well I was gone for a couple years so they could have become close in my absence..' My internal rambling was cut off by Naruto plucking a leaf off the tree next to me and I heard  Kakashi telling him to place a leaf between the palms of his hands, and then slice it using chakra. "How many clones will I need?' Naruto asked. "This whole trees’ leaves worth." Kakashi responded.

"And with that I'm going to take my leave, don't forget to eat okay. And Yamato there is an extra box in there that you are welcome to" I said as I started to leave the three to their training. "Wait Emiko, you don't want to help train me?!" Naruto asked. I smiled "I'm sorry Naruto but I have a doctor's appointment today." I replied. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of me "Why are you going to the doctor? Are you feeling well?" He asked concerned as he started to check me for a fever. I swatted his hand away laughing. "I'm fine, it's just a normal pregnancy check up... I get my first ultrasound today.. and might get to see the gender." I said smiling softly. 

"Naruto want do you say we take a break?" Kakashi asked Naruto. "You don't have to Kakashi.." he cut me of by giving me a quick kiss. "I know but I want to.. I want to see her too." He said as he touched my belly for the first time. My heart started to flutter uncontrollably "Her?" I asked. Kakashi gave me a smile "Yes, her." Kakashi said softly and looking into my eyes. "Well I think it's a boy!!" Naruto yelled breaking the moment. "I don't know Naruto, a little Emiko double running around town would be preferable to a little Kakashi, no offense Kakashi but Emiko was way cuter as a kid.. if you guys want to go and meet me later that would be fine, I have to go check in anyway." Yamato said making making everyone laugh. "Come on Uncle Naruto we have a baby to see." Kakashi said chuckling as he grabbed my hand and started walking to Tsunade's office. 'I love him so much...' I thought as I watched him argue with Naruto about the gender of my... Our baby. 'You are going to be very loved little one..'

"Alright Emiko you are 15 weeks and your weight and blood pressure look great. If you lay back we will hear the babies heartbeat then send you over to ultrasound." Tsunade said. I did as asked and stared up at the white ceiling. My heart started to pick up and tears pricked my eyes the second I heard the little, washer machine sounding heartbeat. For some reason everything suddenly became real and I felt relieved when happiness flooded me. "Wow..." Naruto whispered. "Yeah.." Kakashi whispered back completely in awe. "It sounds perfect BP is 170, old wives tails say that indicates a girl." Tsunade said causing Kakashi to nudge Naruto. "Now fallow me over to ultrasound so we can get the baby's measurements and see if we can maybe get a gender." Tsunade said as she helped me sit up. Kakashi kissed my temple "This is amazing... There is a person in there.." he said hugging me.  

I laid down on the table as Kakashi and Naruto stood next to me waiting on Tsunade to come back to do the ultrasound. Naruto was bouncing no hiding his excitement at all and Kakashi stared at the blank screen as he held my hand. I was starting to get nervous as more time passed. 'What is it going to look like? Will it be healthy? Is it a it or girl? Does it know it's getting getting it's picture taken?..' my train of questions was cut off when Tsunade came back in the room and got set up. 

As she began the screen came to life, "What is that?! It doesn't doesn't look like a baby!" Naruto yelled causing me to jump and Tsunade to chuckle. "That is because that is Emiko's uterus." Tsunade answered. "Oh... Ew.." Naruto said quietly. Then we all sucked in our breath as we were meet with an image of the baby's beautiful face. "Oh my goodness... It's beautiful.." I whispered to myself. "It sure is.." Kakashi whispered back can kissed my cheek. "That is so cool!! It's sooo small!" Naruto yelled making me jump again and making the baby kick. "It kicked! I saw it kick! It's going to be a ninja!" Naruto kept yelling making all of us laugh. Naruto touch my belly to feel the baby kick. "You will be my future student.." Naruto said bowing his head. I looked at Kakashi who was starting at Naruto with tears in his eyes. "I would be honored." Kakashi responded just like Minato did when Kakashi said those exact words. I squeezed Kakashi's hand and smiled. The scene was so sweet that my heart felt like it was going to burst. "And we have a gender! It's a.."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffhanger!! Sorry this one was kind of boring :( I'm in a weird spot in the story line and have way to many plans for the future to do the reveal at another time. I normally don't do cliffhangers but I wanted to see what everyone thought as far as Daddy Kakashi with a little boy vs. Daddy Kakashi with a little girl! So comment your votes please!


	13. Ouch

Kakashi and Naruto's faces light up and I felt my heart start to hammer. "It's a... BOY! Congratulations!" Naruto jumped up and punched the air "YES! I knew it!" Kakashi leaned in and kissed my temple "It's a boy.." he said smiling. I couldn't help the tears that pricked my eyes 'Hello...Shisui' I thought as I rubbed my slightly round belly. 

Kakashi and Naruto returned to the training field as Tsunade and I wrapped up the appointment. "How are things?" The blonde woman asked. "Humm?" I asked, not really paying attention "How are things at home?" She said turning to me "They are fine, between training with Naruto and missions Kakashi isn't home often but..." Tsunade cut me off "What missions?" She asked confused. I started to feel this sinking feeling in my chest "Kakashi has gotten two summons this week..." Tsunade shook her head no. "Humm maybe I'm just confused." I said smiling. 'why would Kakashi lie?' 

I made it to the training field just as Kakashi told Naruto to think over his training and then disperse his clones. As the Naruto's disappear I saw Yamato relax 'poor Yamato..' Naruto looked at the barely torn leaf in his hand and then passed out. "I guess he also obtains the mental fatigue as well." Kakashi said stating the obvious. I shook my head "Come on lets take him home to rest." I said brushing Naruto's hair off his forehead. 

Once we got Naruto house I couldn't help but start to pick up Naruto's mess to busy myself. 'oh Naruto...' I thought smiling when I heard a hawk. Kakashi sighed and kissed my cheek "I'll met you at home?" I nodded my head 'here is my chance, how did I not notice the difference in birds?' I thought feeling dumb. Instead of heading home I fallowed the silver haired man using my abilities to keep to the shadows and fallowed him as close as I could so I wouldn't loose him. The third Hokage didn't send me to stalk Itachi for nothing, I am one of the best at being undetectable and unfortunately for Kakashi he was an easy target. I fallowed him through the town, until he stopped at a door that was clearly not the Hokage's office and knocked. My heart sank when Yuki opened the door and embraced him and it sank even more when he wrapped his arms around her and moved them inside. I was going to run off and cool down but for some reason my feet moved me forward until I was hidden in a tree outside listening to them talk.

Kakashi- "Yuki I told you we can't do this anymore."  
Yuki- "I know and I understand why but it's just so unfair... I... I love you Kakashi."  
Kakashi- "I care for you Yuki... But Emiko... Emiko needs... She needs me and I need to be there for her... This can't continue.. I'm sorry." (Kissing noises)  
Yuki- "I get why you are claiming her baby, I do but I don't understand why you have to leave me." (Sob)  
Kakashi- "We have been through this Yuki... Emiko is all I have left, it's always been her and I against everything.. this is no different. Don't summon me again."  
Yuki- "I'll tell.. I'll tell everyone that she is carrying that monster's baby." (Crashing noise)  
Kakashi- "I am going to be very clear. I care for you Yuki and do not wish to see you hurt but should you ever open your mouth about her child... MY child... I will kill you... Goodbye Yuki."

Suddenly a hand was over my mouth and I was met with darkness... I woke up in one of the training fields. "Emiko.." at the sound of his fimilar voice I whirled around and drew a kunai. "You can't be here Itachi." I said as I took up a defensive pose. He looked the same as the last time I saw him, his long hair was tied back as usual, his Akatsuki cloak blew in the wind and his dark eyes looked at me with their normal warmth. 

He sighed and looked at me sadly "I know.. but I had to see for myself... You have nothing to fear from me Emiko... You... You look beautiful." He said softly smiling. "T-thank you.. How are you here? How much did you see?" I asked. "I have been here for weeks... I saw everything... stupid man.. I am sorry he hurt you.." he replied looking down. My breath hitched and tears pricked my eyes "How long?.. How long was he seeing her?" I asked. "Emiko.." he said my name hesitantly "Just tell me Itachi... Please." He sighed "He was seeing her in the beginning but has been trying to gently break it off for a weeks." He replied finally looking at me. I choked back a sob and nodded. "It's a boy... I'm going to name him Shisui.." I said breaking the silence, earning a smile from Itachi "I wish things were different.. but you can't be here Itachi..." I said bringing my kunai up to attack. He nodded and took a step back right as Kakashi and two ANBU appeared.

No one spoke as the battle started, an ANBU fell back to guard me as Kakashi and Itachi clashed. The two men took no mercy on each other as blood splattered the green grass of the forest floor. When two more ANBU showed up Itachi had to make his escape and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "No Wait!!" I screamed and jumped in front of Kakashi, making full eye contact with Itachi..

On the outside everyone seemed to freeze as I collapsed to my knees. Before I hit the ground Itachi caught me and laid me down gently "I am sorry Emiko to were never my target.." he whispered and kisses my forehead. "Kakashi take care of them." He said before he faded away in a swarm of crows. Kakashi quickly picked me up and rushed me to the hospital. "Please be okay Emiko.. please." He begged..

In my mind I was laying in a bed confused. "I'm sorry Emiko, I can't break this Genjutsu but I don't have to torcher you.. I want to show you what could have happened..." He said kissing my cheek and disappeared. Suddenly I was at the academy. I recognized a little Sasuke and Naruto smiling at me from their desks and my heart swelled. The scene spead up and I was saying goodbye to the kids for the day when young Itachi walked up to pick his little brother up like he always used to. "Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Itachi, I couldn't help but notice the difference in Itachi then and the Itachi I know now.. he was happier. "Hello Emiko." Itachi's soft voice said "Itachi.." I replied slowly. "Would you accompany me to dinner tonight." He said with a slight blush 'I remember this... this happened a few weeks before the massacre...' I inhaled sharply and instead of nicely declining like I did back then I found myself nodding yes. "Yes!!" Sasuke yelled excited. Itachi's blush deepened "I'll pick you up around 6 then." He said smiling and I found myself nodding again. 'what is going on?!?' 

Time jumped forward again to Itachi and I laughing at dinner. He leaned over and nudged my shoulder "I'd like to take you out again.. if that's alright." In my mind I knew that this wasn't real, I knew what happened to his clan and I also knew that I didn't feel this way for Itachi but the me in this "world" didn't know what was to come and apparently has decided to give up waiting on Kakashi and give Itachi a chance because I again found myself nodding. Time spead up and I was shown images of Itachi and I at a festival, Itachi and I playing with Sasuke and Naruto at the park, having dinner with Itachi's parents, Kakashi patting Itachi on the shoulder until time finally started to slow down as Itachi leaned in to kiss me for the first time.

My heart fluttered and I found myself kissing back... I felt the happiness as Itachi purposed to me and even more happiness when we got married in front of all his very much alive clan. I watched Sasuke and Naruto grow up as close friends and not rivals, I watched my belly grow three times with our three girls, I watched Itachi play with them, train with them, and watched them each grow up into beautiful woman and have children of their own all the while Itachi was there with me growing old and loving me. 

On the outside Kakashi and Tsunade were sitting next to me, waiting for me to wake up "Kakashi she is fine. She isn't showing any signs of distress, you can go back to Naruto." Tsunade said. Kakashi shook his head "I should have been there with her.. how could I have been so careless.. of course Itachi would want to see her.." he said angry. Tsunade patted him on the shoulder and left the room. I woke up but laid there with my eyes closed for a few minutes, trying to wrap my head around the mixed emotions I was feeling before I opened my eyes and saw the fimilar white walls of the hospital and as I realized where I was I could not stop the tears from escaping or the heavy feeling of loss over the fake life I had. "Emiko, it's alright, it's over.. whatever happened it's over." Kakashi said as he sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug. 

I gently pushed Kakashi away "Leave." I said emotionless. "What?" He asked shocked. I sighed feeling exhausted and emotionally drained after the day I had. "I heard you with Yuki, I am great fu ll for everything you have done for my child, for being here for me and even if I don't like the fact that you were with her while you were with me I know that we weren't ever really together... I love you Kakashi, I always have and I love you enough to want to to be happy even if it isn't with me... Which is why I can't do this anymore." I said standing up. "What you heard, yes I was with Yuki but she doesn't mean even half of what you do.. it took me a while to realize just how much you mean to me and I'm sorry.. so sorry for that Emiko but I want this... Emiko wait..." Kakashi said reaching out to grab my hand. "Not this time Kakashi... I am done waiting for you..." I pulled my hand out of his and rested it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand "What did he show you?" He asked softly. "He showed me what life could have been like if I didn't wait for you.... The saddest part about it is that even in that world where I was so happy with someone else my heart still belonged to you..." I said sadly as I let my hand fall. "Emiko please.." But I was already walking out of my hospital room. 'I guess it's a good thing I didn't get the chance to move my things into Kakashi's room...' I thought as I whipped my tears away. 

A few days passed and was hunting for Asuma. 'I swear if he knew about Yuki and didn't say something to me I'm going to punch him in the face..' "Emiko!!" Naruto yelled running up to me. I smiled the best smile I could muster after getting my heart ripped out by two men. "Hello Naruto, have you seen Asuma around? I've been looking everywhere." Naruto's face fell and I knew before he said anything that my friend was dead. That night was one of the lowest of my life as I broke the Shinobi rule and cried my heart out.

I haven't talked to Kakashi in days but when it came time for Asuma's funeral we stood next to each other. I hated the way my heart fluttered when Kakashi slipped his hand into mine but I couldn't bring myself to let go. So we stood there holding each other's hands like we have done since we were children...


	14. Earth

"Are you sure you want this Emiko?" Tsunade asked. "Yes lady Hokage.. I am positive." I said with more conviction than I actually felt. "Alright... Here are the keys to your family's old home, there was a lot of damage done to it in the attack but nothing that can't get fixed." The blonde woman said. I took the keys and bowed "Thank you Tsunade- sama." I said as I started to leave the room. "Emiko, one more thing... I'd like to run a few tests on you and your baby... I just want to be sure that the tests Orochimaru did on you aren't effecting him at all." Her words sent a chill down my spine. "Is that a possibility?" I asked with panic in my voice. "I am not going to lie and tell you that it isn't, we don't know exactly what Orochimaru's experiments did to your DNA or if those traits will be passed down... I don't think your son will be harmed but there could be some side effects and odd traits that we will need to be prepared for."

'That doesn't sound good... Damn you Orochimaru...' I thought. "Emiko everything will be okay I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your child will be perfectly healthy." Tsunade reached out and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze that only half worked. "When should I come in?" I asked. "Give me a few days to get some things set up... Emiko some of these tests aren't going to be pleasant so you will need to take a few days off from work and will need to have someone to watch over your affairs." I nodded. 'Should I tell Kakashi?... No. It isn't his problem... I'll tell Sakura and Naruto...' I thought "Thank you Lady Tsunade... Really.." I said with a slight waver in my voice. "It's the least I can do... I am so sorry I didn't see what Orochimaru was doing and put a stop to it sooner... I... I should have been there for you kids.." she said, guilt clear on her beautiful features. "It is not your fault my Lady." I said smiling reassuringly. "Oh and Emiko, I thought you should know that Kakashi has been coming by asking for updates, I gave him one of the new ultrasound pictures... I don't know what is going on with the two of you but you guys should find some even ground... This baby is going to need all the people he can get.." Tsunade spoke with an unknown emotion in her voice. I nodded and turned to leave 'Leave it to Tsunade to use my child to make me talk to Kakashi... *Sigh* Now where is Naruto..' Everyone has been walking on eggshells around Kakashi and I, not that I can blame them, the tension between us was sharp enough to cut through a brick.

After checking Naruto's house and coming up empty, I walked over to Ichiraku Ramen to find the blonde boy. I walked in to see Naruto's hand bandaged and having trouble eating. "There you are Naruto I have a favor to ask.. What happened to your arm Naruto!?" I asked concerned. Just then Sakura sat next to me "His new attack broke the bones in his hand." She told me then turned to Naruto "You should only use that jutsu as a last resort." Naruto smiles his trade mark grin "It'll be okay, Sakura, Emiko, I feel like we are getting closer to Sasuke." To my surprise Sakura leaned in close and asked for Naruto's chopsticks. I had to hide my giggle at Naruto's blush but my attempt to hide my laugh died when Sai started stuffing Naruto's mouth with noodles instead. "I read how a true friend helps out in times of need." Sai said as Naruto started to frantically yell at him for killing the mood. The sight was so funny I almost fell out of my stool. 

Suddenly there was two strong arms steadying me, the second I felt his hands on my sides my laugher died and I was both excited and angry when butterflies erupted in my stomach. Kakashi let go of me and started to help Naruto finish his ramen. "I am surprised that you are not in the hospital again sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi sighed "I would be there if you guys hadn't shown up, I would have had to use the Mangekyou Sharingan." He replied. Kakashi broke the silence as he started to tell Naruto he's now on par with himself, or even better. At Naruto's excitement I cut in "such a strong jutsu has great risk Naruto, be careful with it." I said. Kakashi nodded his agreement but didn't meet my eyes.

"Oh Emiko why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked. All eyes turned to me and I suddenly felt really uncomfortable especially because Kakashi was right there. "Uh... I... Tsunade is going to be running some tests on me that could take a few days and I was wondering if you would check in on my house's repairs while I am not available?" I asked slowly and trying my hardest to focus on Naruto and not look at Kakashi who was now glaring at me. "What tests? Is something wrong? What house?" Naruto, Sakura and Sai all started to ask at the same time. Kakashi abruptly stood up "Emiko can I talk to you outside?" I finally looked up at him, I could see that he was angry and for some reason that made me angry. "No." I said defiantly. 

Everyone at Ichiraku's froze and was shying away from Kakashi and I as lighting arched between us. "Fine, why did you get a house!? And what tests!?" He asked, his voice rising with each question. "I got my family's house back because I want it and because I will NOT stand for a cheater regardless of the circumstances. And as for the tests, why don't you go ask Tsunade behind my back instead of talking to me!" I yelled back. Kakashi took a step closer so that our faces were inches apart "Cheater!! I am no cheater Emiko and you know it! If you wanted to keep your family home you should have said so! We never would have gotten rid of it in the first place! And maybe if you would TALK to me I would ask you but all you want to do is run away!" He yelled back.

I sighed hard as his words sank in 'run away... Am I doing that?...' I thought as I turned to walk away needed to calm myself down. "See there you go! For someone who claims to have loved me their whole lives you sur do run away from me a lot!" Kakashi yelled out after me causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "You.. you baka!!" I screamed, fists clenched. The ground started to shake with my anger, Kakashi's anger vanished as he tried to take a step towards me. "Emiko.. you need to calm down." He said as buildings started to shake and some glass shattering was heard. "Calm down, CALM DOWN! I have loved you since I was a child and all it has ever brought me was pain! At every turn and at every opportunity YOU have been the one to run away! And now that I am finally looking out for myself I am the bad guy! NO!" I yelled. The ground started to shake and cracks started to form in the ground around my feet. "I know, Emiko, I know and I am so sorry... I didn't mean that I was just angry.. look around, please look around you and see what is happening Emiko.." Kakashi said slowly as he took another step towards me. I glared but did as he asked, I let out a sharp gasp just as some windows busted and rained glass to the shaking ground. "What is happening?" I asked panicking causing another tremor. "Shhh, Emiko... it's okay just calm down.. your chakra is reacting to your emotions.." Kakashi said trying to calm me down as he tried to reach me.

A large crack formed and shot straight towards him causing Kakashi to jump back. "I'm sorry!" I cried out as tears stared to stream down my face freely. Suddenly my legs gave out but before I hit the ground Kakashi scooped me up and held me tight. "It's okay Emiko... Shh... It's okay." He repeated as I sobbed into his chest. "Tsunade thinks Orochimaru's tests could be effecting Shisui.... I am so scared..." I said between sobs. Kakashi was silent for a few moments before he pulled back and wiped my tears away "We will figure it out. Together... Everything is going to be fine.. Shisui is a good name.. I like it." he said, his voice heavy with emotion. Then he leaned in and kissed me so tenderly that the action caught me off guard at first but then I slowly melted into him and returned his kiss. "Uh not to interrupt but what happened?" At the new voice we pulled away to notice a crowd of ANBU and Jounin had formed. Kakashi scratched the back of his head chuckling "pregnancy hormones." He replied causing everyone to sweat drop and look at him with a blank expression. "HORMONES!?!?" Naruto yelled waving his uninjured arm around causing me to laugh. "I am so sorry for the damage.." I said softly as I passed out.

I woke up a little while later in a hospital room with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Tsunade. "And she wakes, you gave us all quite a sacre." Tsunade said as she stood up. "What happened?" I asked. Everyone looked to each other waiting for someone to respond. Sighing Tsunade spoke "I have seen problems with chakra control in pregnancies before but never of this scale.. you already had a massive chakra amount but while pregnant it has trippled, I am not sure if it is just the hormones or if your little one already has a large chakra amount of his own. As for the earthquake I am assuming that was due to your earth chakra type and possibly the binding experiment Orochimaru did.. all will be answered once I do some tests... Hopefully I can formulate a solution so the village can survive the remainder of your pregnancy." She said with a little humor in her tone. I sighed "I am sorry I lost control, lady Hokage." I said with my head bowed. Tsunade touched my shoulder gently and looked down at me softly. "Emiko, that was not your fault. Both Kakashi and I had a hand in distressing you today, so from now on just try and take it easy, exhausting yourself like that will only harm your son." She said softly but firmly. "Okay thank you." I replied.

Kakashi asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him and team 7 and before I could say no Naruto started to beg causing me to cave in. On our way to the BBQ place we ran into two Konohamarus, I tuned out most of the conversation as I started to smell the food but Naruto was congratulating Konohamaru for mastering Kage Bunshin (shadow clones) when suddenly the two Konohamarus turned into naked women who begun pressing their flesh together. Naruto and Sakura were both shocked, as Kakashi and I were trying to hold in our laugher and Sai watched on emotionless. Sakura marched up and hit Konohamaru yelling at him for using such a stupid jutsu. I was very impressed when Naruto stated it was a distraction technique. 'that would be a very good distraction.' I was pulled from my thoughts as Konohamaru did it again, only this time he created a naked Sasuke and Sai who started pressing their flesh together. I couldn't keep my laugher in this time around because Sakura got all pervy and I laughed even harder as Sakura's embarrassment grew and grumbled that Konohamaru should practice better techniques. The guys looked at her with sly eyes and started to tease the poor girl. Konohamaru just shook his head "she is just like them." He mumbled. I ruffled his hair "Trust me, you will understand when you get older." I said smiling. 

After dinner both Sakura and Sai gave me a hug and said their goodbyes and as Naruto, Kakashi and I begun walking the opposite direction Naruto slipped his hand into mine. 'he has grown up so much' I thought as we walked, his once smaller hand completely engulfing mine. I didn't realize I had started crying until Naruto stopped walking "what's wrong Emiko?" Naruto asked. "Nothing.. you have just gotten so big... I love you, you know that right" I said brushing his wild hair back. Naruto smiled and gave me a hug "I know Oneesan.. I love you too." He said and kissed my cheek before he set off for home, leaving Kakashi and I alone.

The walk was silent and a little akward. "Emiko... Will you come home?" Kakashi asked. I sighed and looked down 'I should say no... But I don't have furniture at home yet... I should have gone home with Naruto...'  
Kakashi's voice pulled me from my thoughts "I love you." I stopped. "Huh?" I asked. "I said I... I love you.. I am sorry it took me so long to realise it... No, not realise but to allow myself to love you... You are my best friend, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen... You have been my home for as long as I can remember and I don't know what to do with myself when you are gone... I have loved you since I was a child... I was just to.. scared to care for you so deeply... I don't want to be without you ever again so please just... come home... we can work on your family home and raise Shisui together... Please" I was completely speechless, I literally couldn't form a coherent sentence to save my life, my heart was hammering in my chest and tears started to prick my eyes. "Emiko, I am guessing that the flowers are a good sign?" Kakashi asked nervously. Confused I looked around to see a bunch of flowers blooming all around us, a big smile broke out on my face as I nodded. "I love you too... I.. I will come home.." I said as Kakashi pulled me towards him. I quickly pulled his mask down and kissed him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took so long to update!! This past month has been pretty rough! Thank you all for reading!!


	15. Tests

he next few days went by in a blur, in those days Kakashi and I became closer as we moved me into 'our' room and started putting together a nursery in my old room, we started the repairs on my family home and decided to give we would give it to Naruto after it was finished as a surprise and Naruto was rapidly progressing in his training and was getting more and more excited to see a baby. I was sitting with Kakashi waiting for Tsunade to come in, growing more and more anxious by the minute and couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen when Kakashi slipped his hand in mine and squeezed lightly "calm down Emiko, your doing it again." He said softly. I looked around and noticed the pictures on the walls were lightly rattling. 

I sighed and slowly started to count until the shaking stopped. "Hello Emiko, Kakashi, I am going to just jump right in. We are going to start by hooking up these monitors to keep an eye on the baby while we take a blood, spinal and bone marrow sample, the last of which is pretty painful. After that we are going to try stimulating stressful situations and monitor where all that chakra is coming from, then we are going get some new ultrasounds and a DNA sample from the baby. After all that is over I want you to recover here in the hospital for a few days just incase all of this sends you into pre term labor." I just stared at Tsunade as she finished trying to keep my rising panic down.

"Pre term labor? Isn't it to early? Will he live?" Kakashi rapidly asked. "Calm down, your panic is feeding Emiko's. Right now Emiko is currently 25 weeks along, should she going into labor and if we are unable to stop it the baby will be extremely premature but can still live outside the womb. It isn't ideal but it could be unavoidable." She replied. Her words should have calmed me a little but they didn't 'we don't even have the nursery finished! We still have to paint and put up shelves! We don't have any cloths or diapers or bath stuff or brup rags or formula... Oh my goodness my nursery and baby shopping will have to be done by Naruto, Sakura and Sai!! An image of bright orange walls, a pink crib and a bunch of black crop tops popped into my head and almost had me crying' my thoughts were cut off as a picture frame crashed to the floor. "I am sorry... Let's just get started... Kakashi if Shisui comes early team 7 is not to touch the nursery" I said dead serious and earning a laugh from him and Tsunade.

I was already grumpy before the tests even started and I just got worse because the monitors were uncomfortable on my stomach and the paper gown itched. The blood work was a piece of cake, the spinal was uncomfortable and left a bruise on my back but was bearable, but the bone marrow sample was hands down the worst. I was currently laying on my side as Tsunade had a large needle sticking out of my hip bone. "Almost done Emiko." She said in a soothing tone that did nothing for the discomfort. After she was done pulling marrow and bandaged up the small incision I noticed a really long needle sitting on the tray. "What is that for?" I asked nervously. "That... Well your not going to like it but we are going to get an ultrasound going and then I am going to take a sample from your baby.." Tsunade said hesitantly. I started laughing thinking she was joking at first but when she didn't laugh with me I started to panic. "Wait what? No!" I yelled as I tried getting off the bed. Moving was a really bad idea because a sharp pain shot down my leg and up my spine causing me to scream. "Shh Emiko, Tsunade.. will it hurt him?" Kakashi asked as he sat on my bed and ran his fingers through my hair. 

"No, it won't hurt him but it will help me see if any of the DNA testing Orochimaru did on you is being past on... I know it sounds bad but it is something that has to be done." Tsunade said reassuringly. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded as the ultrasound machine was brought in. Tsunade already had me on my side from the bone marrow extraction so Kakashi sat in front of me and held my hand. "It's okay Emiko, hey do you remember that day when Rin and I had just got home? You came to meet us like you always did but that day Rin said she had other plans so it was just the two of us for dinner?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him like he was crazy "Yes, I remember, why?" I replied kind of irritated. "After Obito died... Rin realised she had loved him, not me, so she was always telling me to make a move on you or someone else will." He said chuckling, his words definitely drew my attention away from the warm gel being put on my belly. 'and here I thought he liked Rin all this time... Man I was stupid' "On our missions I would always stop at book stores to find something to bring back to you, that day Rin came with me and noticed the Ruby necklace book set.... My first thought was how it looked like your hair which only made Rin laugh. She pushed me to buy it for you in hopes that you would finally realise my feelings for you... That night I was so nervous.. I remember I tried and failed to compliment your hair... Not my best moment.. The next day I ran to the gates to see you off but when I got there there was no Ruby necklace around your neck.." I started laughing, I couldn't do anything but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Kakashi asked "That night I ran straight home and read the entire book and that morning I was wearing it but I saw Rin wearing the same one so I figured you got us both the same set and that you didn't know the type of book you had got me so I took it off, feeling like an idiot... I still have it though, it's in my jewelry box." I said giggling. "And all done... Cute story by the way." Tsunade said. 

Kakashi kissed my temple and gave me his famous closed eye smile, my heart fluttered. "That was phase one..." Tsunade said breaking the moment. All at once a whirlwind of nurses came in taking machines down and bringing in straps to pin me to the bed. My panic tripled when they pulled a confused Kakashi out of the room and left me with a very stern looking Ibiki. "Ibiki? What are you doing here? What is going on?" I asked anger rising at not being told the plan. "You have been trained in espionage from a very young age Emiko. I was called in to get the best reaction out of you and I fully intend to get as much information about Orochimaru and Itachi as possible while I do it." He responded. "Then read my reports." I snapped as I pulled on the straps. "Now Emiko you and I both know there are things that are in your mind that could have been over looked and given your relationship with Itachi... Well you could be hiding something." He replied in a condescending tone making my blood boil and the walls start to shake. 

"I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to respond with a yes or no answer, clear?" Ibiki asked. I nodded my head in response but he clicked his tongue at me "yes or no Emiko." He said in that same condescending tone. 'I hate being talked to like I am a child! Who does he think he is?!?!' "yes." I barked out.

Ibiki- "Good. Are you related to Orochimaru?"  
Emiko- "Yes."  
Ibiki- "Did he train you?"  
Emiko- *sigh* "Yes."  
Ibiki- "You didn't know he was doing illegal experiments on you and other people?"  
Emiko- "Yes."  
Ibiki- "Yes you knew or yes you didn't know?"  
Emiko- *smirk* "No, yes."  
Ibiki- *sigh* "you can use more than a yes or no to clarify this question."  
Emiko- "Yes I did not know."  
Ibiki- "Did you graduate from the academy early?"  
Emiko- "Yes."  
Ibiki- "But you didn't know he was doing illegal experiments... Humm... Interesting. Did you know he was teaching you kinjutsu?"  
The ground begun shaking, all the pictures have fallen to the ground and the windows started to crack.  
Emiko- "No." I snapped  
Ibiki- "You were on a mission for almost two years fallowing Itachi, correct?"  
Emiko- "Yes."  
Ibiki- "On your reports you claim to have only been noticed twice, correct."  
Emiko- "Yes."  
Ibiki- "So you slept with a man you only met twice?"  
Emiko- "No.'  
Ibiki- "but your reports say.."

I had finally had enough and cut him off. "Orochimaru is an evil man who torchered me for most of my childhood, killed my parents, took multiple people from me and ruined my life! For you to insinuate I had any knowledge or was even in on his experiments is cruel and unjustified. As for Itachi, I knew him from ANBU and even more from the academy, I taught Sasuke since he was 4 years old, I watched Itachi lovingly pick his brother up from school, spoke to him on numerous occasions and even played at the park with him, Sasuke and Naruto! I was confused and horrified by his reasons for murdering his clan but as Lady Tsunade can tell you there were multiple occasions that I witnessed Itachi purposely sabotage the Akatsuki's attacks on the hidden leaf, occasions when I felt he was here to check on Sasuke and over heard things that made it seem like he had more of a reason for what he did. I have never been silent on my beliefs for the Uchiha and just for the record the night I slept with him I was very very drunk and an emotional wreck! I made a huge mistake that I am not proud of but I would not change for the world!" I yelled out. I was so angry that the windows shattered, cracks begun to form in the walls and debris started falling from the ceiling. Suddenly Kakashi came crashing through the door and ran over to me. He quickly cut the straps, picked me up and jumped out the open window just before the building came crashing down.

Once on the ground I watched in horror as the entire building came crashing down and was engulfed in a massive sink hole. "Oh my goodness... Did I do that?" I asked scared of myself. "Yes but don't worry about it, no one was hurt and that building was scheduled for demolition anyway." Tsunade said, walking up to me with my clothes in hand. "I am sorry for that Emiko." Ibiki said from the other side of Kakashi. I just nodded at the other ninja, not trusting myself enough not to tell him to shove it. "Well good news is that your son is perfectly healthy and isn't showing any signs of any adverse DNA, his chakra looks normal, I didn't see any qualities of any abnormal traits while being under duress and I have an elixir being mixed as we speak to suppress your chakra for the time being." Tsunade said brushing my hair off my face like a mother would do to her child. Suddenly a sharp pain caused my smile to vanish and my knees to buckle. "Emiko, are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he steadied me. Before I could respond Tsunade started barking orders and had me rushed to the hospital wing. "It's okay Emiko, you are in pre term labor but I am going to do my best to stop it." Tsunade said reassuringly. It would have worked if I wasn't hit with another contraction that brought tears to my eyes. 'Please, Shisui stay in there... Mommy isn't ready for you yet... Please...' I thought as we reached the maternity ward of the hospital.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Whew two chapters in two days! Yay! Thank you all for reading and sticking with me throughout this rough month :D what do you all think of the story so far?


	16. Going

"Mom... Dad?" My 12 year old self called out into my dark, empty house 'weird.. they should have been home before me' I thought as I turned the lights on and made my way to the kitchen. The sight of his long black hair and pale skin made me stop dead in my tracks and quickly draw a kunai. "What are you doing here Uncle... I mean Orochimaru?" I yelled out. "Sweet Emiko, you wound me." He replied in his to sweet voice. "Get out!" I yelled. "Now Emiko is that anyway to talk to your sensei?" He said smiling. "You... You are a monster... You... You tricked me! I trusted you!" I screamed as I threw my kunai. 

Orochimaru caught it with ease as he lunged for me. I tried to jump back but he was to fast as he grabbed me by the neck and slammed my small body against the wall. "You ungrateful brat, do you even understand what it is that I gave you?" He rasped in my face. I spit in his face as my response seeing as how he was cutting off my air supply. Orochimaru just chuckled and wiped his face off. "One day you will thank me for what I did... Maybe not what I did to your parents but there will be a day you will thank me for your enhanced DNA." He said causing the hair on my arms to stand. 'My parents!?!?!' I thought, panicking just before everything went black. 

I came to in the hospital feeling groggy and like I got hit by a truck. "Hey Emiko, how are you feeling?" Kakashi's familiar voice asked causing me to come fully wake and automatically touch my stomach. "What happened?!" I yelled panicking. "It alright, it's okay. Tsunade was able to stop your labor. Everything is fine." Kakashi said as he tried to calm me down. Tears of relief started to flow freely, "I dreamt of the last night I saw Orochimaru..." I whispered. Kakashi just nodded and crawled into bed with me. 

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up this time Kakashi wasn't there so I sat up and lovingly rubbed my belly 'I am so glad you are safe... I love you' I thought smiling. Suddenly I felt him kick, before I only felt little movements and shifting but this was a full kick... The first real kick. Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade walked in to me crying and laughing at the same time, neither knowing how to approach me. "Emiko?" Kakashi asked. "I felt him kick, he is strong... So strong... After everything that man did, after everyone he took away... He can't have my baby." I said smiling feeling the happiest I had in days. Kakashi and Naruto hurried over to touch my belly. "Hey I get to feel first!" Naruto yelled. "What?! No you don't." Kakashi said back as he tried moving Naruto. 

"Hey stop crowding Emiko!" Tsunade yelled as she hit both men on the head. "Okay Emiko, the baby looks great and isn't showing signs of any DNA abnormalities, I successfully stopped your labor and started you on the chakra control elixir and since you have been sleeping for the past four days I feel comfortable with you going home as long as you take it easy.... One more thing, Emiko, when I was looking into your labs I pulled up your history.. did you know you were sick as a child?" Tsunade asked. Confused I shook my head. "Well your records here say you were and even received treatment from the ages 3- 9 years old, then nothing. Do you remember what happened?" She asked. "I honestly don't remember being sick, I went to the doctor a lot but I don't remember anything big... I started training with Orochimaru when I graduated... I was 9.." I said trying to think about what Tsunade was trying to say."You had leukemia, an advanced case, you would have needed continuous treatments.. but now your DNA... It's extraordinary, I have never seen anything like it. Somehow Orochimaru not only healed you but he successfully bound your chakra to the Earth itself, I believe that is how you are able to blend in so easily, why using earth type jutsu even on a mass scale doesn't effect your chakra or even how you are able to use medical ninjutsu so effectively... The Amori line was already advanced in those areas but whatever binding he did... It's remarkable.." Tsunade said with a seriousness that wasn't there before. I suddenly felt sick, the kind of sick feeling that no amount of puking or bathing will get rid of... 'One day you will thank me..' 

I had been home for a few weeks now but all I could think about was that one sentence.. 'One day you will thank me.'.. "Hey are you alright?" Kakashi's voice broke my thoughts. "Huh?.. Oh Yes." I responded out of habit. "Emiko.. What is wrong?" Kakashi asked sternly. "I just... I keep hearing Orochimaru's voice telling me that I would thank him one day... I really don't remember being sick... I don't remember a lot of what Orochimaru did to me. I remember the training, I remember needing transfusions sometimes when I got wounded because he was a hard sensei but I don't remember anything out of the ordinary... I don't know... I'm just confused is all." I said. 

He suddenly turn serious as he leaned in, gave me a soft kiss and started to kiss down my neck. "I heard of people suppressing traumatic memories.. Orochimaru is a monster, just because he healed you doesn't make up for the fact that he experimented on you. It's okay to still hate him and be glad to be alive." Kakashi said against my skin. My confusion was replaced by need has he sucked on my collar bone and pushed my sleep kimono to the side. "Kakashi?" I asked breathlessly. "Yes?" He asked as his mouth hovered over my already erect nipple. "I don't know." I replied honestly. Kakashi chuckled and sucked my right nipple into his warm mouth earning a loud moan. My breasts were so sensitive that I almost came from the pleasure. Kakashi started to kiss his way further down between the valley of my breasts, over my rounded belly and down to my hip where he lightly bit earning a yelp of surprise yelp from me. 

Fire was coursing through my veins as his lightly calloused hands slid up my thighs, grabbing them firmly and pushing them apart. The cool breeze against my wet, hot, newly exposed area sent shivers up my spine. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Kakashi and I froze at the sound Naruto's voice yelling for us. "I am going to kill that kid." Kakashi growled. "Not if I do first." I grumbled as I pulled my kimono together and walked to the door. "WHAT!" I yelled at the blonde boy. Naruto jumped back "Uh Tsunade wants to see us, she said it's about Sasuke." Naruto said.

It didn't take long for Kakashi and I to get dressed and rush over to Tsunade's office. We were all surprised to see Jiraiya but Tsunade didn't give anyone an opportunity to say anything as she automatically started talking about the new intel. "Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke." Tsunade said and the world around me seemed to shift. Kakashi and Jiraiya quickly got me a chair to sit down as Naruto started smiling "I knew that freak couldn't handle Sasuke! That means Sasuke's coming back, right?" Naruto asked. "no." Jiraiya said in a strange tone. "If we can capture one Akatsuki member, Ibiki can extract whatever information they need right?" Sakura spoke as she waved to Kakashi and I. "The groups have been ordered to take one alive." Tsunade replied. "That won't be easy." Kakashi said causing everyone to look at him. "Then what should we do?" Naruto demanded. "We should do our best at finding Itachi." Kakashi stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. My mind became cloudy at that point and I lost track of the conversation 'Orochimaru is dead... Sasuke... Sasuke killed him... finding Itachi...' "Right Emiko?" Someone asked. "What?" I responded earning a sigh. "You will be on the coms to assist in tracking Itachi." Kakashi asked. "My skills don't work that way, I have to keep my connection though the ground, he is really good at maintaining his tracks so my advice is to take at least two sensory nin, Kiba was a great choice... Wait we? You're going?... The dogs... Of course you're going..." I said trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice 'I am due in a couple weeks... No one will be here for it... No one..' I thought behind a forced smile. "I have to Emiko, he is my student." Kakashi replied looking away from me. No one in the room could meet my eyes as they all realised what they were going to miss. "It's okay, really. I want Sasuke back just as bad." I said trying to be reassuring.

We made plans with all the kids to go out to eat and then made our way home so Kakashi can pack in silence. Once we got there I picked up a book and tried to read but for some reason I couldn't focus on the letters. "Emiko..." Kakashi said hesitantly. "Don't. I am happy we have a lead on Sasuke... It isn't ideal but it is worth it if it means Sasuke comes home. Shisui will just have to wait to meet everyone... No big deal." I said putting my hand up. "Emiko... I love you." Kakashi said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Kakashi." I replied as I buried my face in his chest.

I was standing at the gates with everyone gathered in rain coats saying my goodbyes to Team 7 who was under Yamato and Team 8 who was under Kakashi. Both teams looked so determined and gave me hope. Kakashi kissed me goodbye one last time before he and moved to the front of the small crowd. "Hey Emiko... I just want you to have this, for when Shisui is born... I love you Oneesan." Naruto said giving me a bright orange plush blanket with a black swirl pattern in the center. Tears started pouring from my eyes and I pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug "I love you too Naruto!! Be safe, yeah?" I replied through tears. "Believe it!" He said, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a thumbs up. Then he turned to everyone else and yelled for everyone to move out. "Hope the rain will cool off Naruto's hot-head." Kiba said earning a couple chuckled from the group before they all took off. 'I hope they are able to bring Sasuke back with no one harmed... And for Itachi to stay safe...' I thought as I lost sight of the two teams full of my loved ones.


	17. Pain

It has been a week since everyone left to find Sasuke and the last I heard from Tsunade was that they were fallowing his scent to a small village. I was walking home from my latest appointment when I stopped to look at a book stand. My fingers brushed over the spines, smiling at the memories that would pop into my head each time I touched one that Kakashi and I exchanged.   
Cook books; 'Kakashi and I cooking together for the first time, Kakashi and I having a food fight, Kakashi cooking with no shirt on... Yum.'   
Fishing; 'Kakashi and I fishing by the river, Kakashi soaked with water after falling in, Kakashi taking his cloths off for them to dry... Yum'   
Sparing; 'Kakashi and I training with each other, Kakashi getting fustrated, Kakashi sweaty after training... Yum'  
Romance... My face heated up when I thought of the first time Kakashi had given me one of the Icha Icha Paradise books. 'Kakashi.... I miss you...' I thought as my mind relived that akward moment which completely killed my perverted thoughts. I had just pulled out a book about dogs and babies bonding because let's face it I am going to need it with all Kakashi's dogs when the bookstore clerk waved me over. "Hello Emiko, how are you today?" The sweet old man asked. "I am good, how are you?" I replied smiling. "Good, good. Your tall friend ordered these a while ago." He said as he handed me a stack of books. "Oh, thank you I will bring them home." I responded with a bigger smile once I noticed the stack of baby books and more specifically the dog and baby bonding book I had been looking at. 'Looks like Kakashi was a step ahead of me...' I thought smiling. My smile didn't last very long because Shizune came rushing into the little store. "EMIKO! Tsunade wants to see you! It's about the mission." She yelled breathing heavily. I quickly put the book back and ran as fast as my belly would allow me. 'Kakashi you better be alright...' 

I couldn't get past the loud ringing in my ears and the pounding in my chest made it hard to listen as Tsunade continued to talk.. 'Itachi.... Sasuke killed Itachi...' I honestly couldn't explain the feeling of burning pain in my chest or why I felt it the first place because I knew that Itachi's death was a likely out come and that he was a criminal, but as I sat there only half hearing Tsunade speak, absent mindedly rubbing my belly and trying my best to breath past the rising panic, I felt it.... The hot tears that begun to stream down my cheeks. At first my crying shocked me but as the first sob that fallowed the warm liquid came out I couldn't help but feel the heartbreak rip through me at Itachi's loss. My friend, the father of my child was gone... Not only was Itachi dead but Sasuke wouldn't be coming home....

I tried my best to listen pass my tears as Tsunade told me about the group's run in with Kabuto and the confirmation of Orochimaru's death or their run in with Tobi or how by the time they made it to the hideout both Sasuke and Itachi's bodies were already gone. The more she spoke the more the pain in my cheat became unbearable. 'I am so sorry Itachi... Why? Why did you fallow this path?... Sasuke.. Poor Sasuke.. What is he going to do when he realises his brother is innocent... You don't know he was innocent Emiko.. Why am I feeling like this... Why did he have to die? Itachi... You were always so kind to me... Itachi....'  I was so engrossed in the pain in my heart that I didn't notice the pain that begun low in my stomach until my water broke... I was taken to the hospital so fast that I don't really remember the trip there, the pain from my contractions came with more intensity and frequency that I honestly couldn't tell you why I was crying anymore. My sobs continued even without the pain of my contractions and weather it was because of Itachi's death, Sasuke not coming home, or the way the white walls made me feel so alone I was unsure but one thing was for sure, child birth hurt.... A lot. 

I only half heard Tsunade telling me it was almost time to push when my hand suddenly became warm. I turned to see Kakashi there, still in full gear and a sad look in his eye. "Kakashi... Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. "I'm here Emiko, I'm here, you are doing so good." He said as he held my hand and kissed my temple. "Kakashi I.. I love you.. Ahhh! I can't do this! I can't!" I screamed. "Yes you can, you are already almost done. I love you too. You are so beautiful." My words were cut off by another contraction then suddenly everything moved very fast. Tsunade and Shizune moved me into position, Kakashi held my hand and tried to be encouraging as I pushed and pushed for what seemed like hours and then I heard it.. the most beautiful sound ever.. My baby crying.... Then the world seemed to slow down, the pain subsided and exaustion started to take over. "He is beautiful Emiko." Tsunade said as she handed me the sweetest little thing. "What is his name?" A nurse asked. "Shisui.. his name is Shisui." I responded with a small smile and a silent tear. As I ran my fingers through my sweet baby boy's full head of black hair and looked into his beautiful blue eyes my heart felt as if it would burst from both sadness and happiness.

"Emiko.. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke home." Kakashi said. "I know... I just wish Sasuke was caught before he did something he will regret one day... I wish Shisui wasn't born on the day Itachi died... I wish..." I sighed. "It doesn't matter, how did you get here so fast?" I asked. Kakashi stood up and sat next to me on the bed. "I ran straight here after we realized Sasuke was gone, Naruto and the others should be here soon... Can I?" Kakashi asked as he held his hands out for Shisui. My heart just about beat out of my chest when I placed him in Kakashi's arms, the look Kakashi gave me was one of pure joy and when Shisui reached out and touched Kakashi's face as he pulled his mask down I swear I could see Kakashi melting with each passing second. "Emiko, I love you... Both of you. I am going to be the best father ever...... What... What is Shisui's last name going to be? Hatake or Uchiha?" Kakashi asked as he laid Shisui down and came back to sit with me.

"I... I don't know... I want him to know where he comes from but... I don't want everyone to treat him badly..." I said as I started to cry again. Kakashi wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close. "Shhh Emiko, no matter how much I don't like it I understand... We can use my name and when he gets older we can tell him his heritage..." He said in a soothing tone. "Besides once we get married I will adopt him anyway." Kakashi said into my hair.

"Wait married?" I asked, pulling away from him. "Yes, married.. Emiko I know why you called it off before but I want to marry you. Not because you need protection but because I want you to be my wife... I love you and I know you love me.. So will you.. Marry me?" Kakashi asked.   
"No... I mean yes, yes I'll marry you." I responded laughing at Kakashi's shocked expression. "You scared me for a minute there." He said between kisses. "KAKASHI- SENSEI! Why did you run off so fast!?!" Naruto yelled as he came in the room. "Be quite you idiot! There is a baby in here!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head causing Shisui to let out an annoyed cry. Both Naruto and Sakura got quite and slowly walked to Shisui's bassinet with awed expressions on their faces. "C- can I hold him?" Naruto asked silently. Kakashi got up and showed Naruto how to hold him. The sight was one of the sweetest I had ever seen, Naruto was so quiet and so gentle as he rocked him and softly talked to Shisui about his Uncle Sasuke. I finally let sleep take me as I watched Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi lean over and tell the now sleeping baby stories of team 7.

I woke up sometime late at night to Shisui making sweet cooing noises. I nearly choked on my breath when I saw Itachi... No, not Itachi, Sasuke standing over the bassinet. "Sasuke?" I whispered not believing my eyes. "Oneesan... I am sorry... So sorry." Sasuke said with tears running down his cheeks. "Sasuke... I.. I am glad you are safe..." I said as I patted the bed next to me. Sasuke unwrapped Shisui's little fingers from his holding his much bigger finger and sat down slowly and I couldn't help but see the solemn little boy from years ago sitting before me. "Emiko... did you know? Did you know he was a hero?" Sasuke asked. "I always felt he was innocent.. I even tried to have both the third and forth Hokage look into the massacre further but with no luck... But no I did not know he was a hero." I replied. Sasuke begun to tell me what Tobi/ Madara told him about the Uchiha uprising, the cover up and Itachi joining the Akatsuki to save the village and with each word my heart broke a little more. "Sasuke... I am so sorry... I should have pushed harder the Itachi I knew loved you and this village... I saw him deter the Akatsuki's plans more than once when I was fallowing him and the night he discovered me... He could have killed me but instead he treated me with kindness... I wish we could have found this out sooner.. Are you coming home?" I asked. Sasuke sat there for a moment then turned to face me. "No, Emiko... I.. I have somethings to do first... What is his name?" Sasuke asked looking away. I grabbed his hand as I begun to cry. "It's Shisui... Itachi asked for his name to be Shisui... Please Sasuke.. Please just come home." I begged. "Shisui... That was Itachi's best friend... I have a nephew.... I am sorry Oneesan but I can't come home just yet..." Sasuke said as he kissed my forehead and then disappeared...

I cried and cried for hours that night, Itachi was dead, Sasuke wasn't coming home, something in Sasuke's eyes had changed and I am scared of what is to come next for the little Uchiha. I had a feeling life was only going to get harder from here on out. As sleep finally claimed me I felt a small sense of peace as the image of Kakashi holding Shisui came to mind 'Kakashi..'

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
I am sooooo sorry it took so long for an update! Life got the best of me for a while there thank you to everyone who kept reading and a special thank you to those who have been so supportive!


	18. Chapter 18: Home

The next afternoon my already red and puffy eyes cried with new tears when Naruto came running into my hospital room, the young boy dove into my arms and let himself cry. I couldn't understand his words at first but once my already grief stricken brain processed what he was saying I begun to cry too. Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, Naruto's sensei, and my friend was dead. After calming down Naruto helped me pack my things to go home today. 'Why is there so much death surrounding Shisui's birthday?' I thought as I heard him wake up and cry. 'Do you feel it Shisui? Do you feel the sadness in everyone's hearts? I wish this was a happier time..' lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice Kakashi come in. 

'I must seem weak... I normally don't cry this much... But Itachi and now Jiraiya are gone and Sasuke is lost to me... I don't even know how to be happy... I love Shisui and I want to marry Kakashi but the pain in my heart is just to much...' I was pulled from my thoughts when Kakashi wrapped his arms around me from behind. 

Kakashi rested his head on my shoulder and asked "What are you thinking?" I let myself lean into Kakashi, loving the warmth he provided me. "It's nothing... I am just glad to be going home." I replied in an attempt to sound strong. "Emiko... It's okay to be sad, growing up you you were always the strong one... But right now after everything that has happened it is my turn to be the strong one." I felt myself start to break at his words so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed him away and picked up my bag. "Thank you.. but I really just want to go home." I said emotionless. Kakashi looked at me with a sad expression but nodded in understanding. 'No more crying... I have a baby who deserves to go home to a happy environment..' the thought brought me some strength.

When we got home Kakashi asked me to wait in the living room for a minute and disappeared down the hall. After 10 minutes had passed curiosity got the better of me and I headed down the hall only to see the light in the room the was supposed to be Shisui's nursery was on. With me pregnant, Kakashi and the team gone and the hospital stays his nursery wasn't completely done yet. 'What is he doing in there?' I thought as I pushed the door open. 

My heart swelled at the sight of the light blue walls that had shelves with toys and other baby items on them, there was a dark wood crib with the blanket Naruto gave Shisui and a second blanket with the Uchiha crest on it, a comfortable looking rocking chair, swing, all of Shisui's cloths we're folded neatly in a dresser and a matching changing table was set up. I was so stunned by the beautiful room that I couldn't move. "You were supposed to wait." Kakashi said as he put a picture of us on the wall next to one of team 7 and one of Itachi. "I... I.. how?" I asked breathless. Kakashi smiled as he took a sleeping Shisui from me and placed him in his crib. "I know you said not to have team 7 touch the nursery but I didn't want you two to come home without it done... And since we all missed so much everyone wanted to help." Kakashi replied, scratching the back of his head. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Like it! I love it! It is beautiful.. definitely not like I pictured what it would be... Thankfully." I said laughing as I walked over and wrapped my arms around Kakashi's waist, breathing in his scent. 

As we walked to our room I looked up at his handsome face. My heart still did the little school girl flips because he always had his mask off when we were alone but today something was wrong. I wasn't expecting Kakashi to pick me up and pin me to the wall behind me. His soft lips covered mine as he kissed me as if he'd never have another chance to kiss me again. I knew he needed me, I also knew he wouldn't admit it. He was too strong to ever admit he had a weakness... To ever say he was afraid, but how could he not be? This past year has been a giant roller coaster of uncertainty.

I kissed Kakashi back with as much emotion I could, one hand held onto his dark blue shirt to hold him as close to me as possible and the other threaded it's fingers in his silky hair. Breathless I breathed in the scent of my ninja and let the feel of his arms holding me steal me away from the loss surrounding us. With a sudden boldness and need to take some of the weight off this handsome man's shoulders, I took Kakashi's hand and led him into our bedroom. I pushed Kakashi back until he was sitting on the bad and forced him to lean back. "What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as I unzipped his pants. "After all this time I would think you would be able to recognize a woman seducing you when you saw it." I replied with a smirk. Kakashi groaned and tossed his head back as he sprang out into my hands, already hard and leaking. I ran my hand down the length of him, tracing the tip and letting his wetness coat my fingertips. Kakashi cupped my face tenderly and brushed my hair back as I bent down to tease him with my mouth.

Kakashi's breathing turned ragged and I felt his eyes on me as I bobbed up and down, sucking with hallowed cheeks. I cupped his balls and gently started to message them as my other hand gripped the base of his shaft and begun to pump up and down. I felt Kakashi's body relaxing more with every suck and lick I gave him. Suddenly Kakashi's grip on my hair tightened and his body tensed as he came with a fierce growl in my mouth. Not knowing what to do, I swallowed the warm thick liquid. After he was completely sated and drained I sat up to see Kakashi laying on the bed, panting heavily with his eyes closed. Feeling accomplished, I straddled him and laid down over his chest. His arms instantly enclosed around me as I listened to his heart pounding. "Thank you." He said softly, stroking my hair. "You're welcome, do you feel better?" I asked. "Loads." He said chuckling. 

Later that night I woke up to Shisui crying and Kakashi not in bed so I got up and tiredly headed to the nursery. My breath hitched when I came in to see Kakashi standing there with Shisui in his arms and an odd look on his face. "What is it?" I asked. "Huh? Oh uh I don't know how to change a diaper and he uh, smells." Kakashi said nervously. Giggling I took Shisui from him and began changing his diaper with Kakashi hovering over me watching. 

The next day everyone went to the memorial service for Jiraiya and like all the funerals before Kakashi and I held hands. After Jiraiya's ceremony was over Kakashi pulled me in the opposite direction of everyone else. I didn't even have the time to ask where he was taking me when I saw a head stone for Itachi sitting next to his friend Shisui. Tears burned my eyes, my chest hurt and the hand that was holding Kakashi's tightened. "Thank you.... But why?" I asked genuinely curious. "I may not have liked him... But if what Sasuke said is true then he was a hero.. and because he was important to you.." Kakashi replied in a serious tone. We held hands through our moment of silence for Itachi and just like all the times before we grew closer.

The first few weeks of being home home went by in a flash. As I was sitting in the waiting room for Shisui's first doctor's appointment Shikamaru came up to Kakashi and handed him something. He looked down at the piece of paper with a code written on it. "Do the numbers mean anything to you?" "106" Kakashi replied. Bewildered Shikamaru asked what it meant. Blushing Kakashi said "My memory probably isn't relevant, you should try the Hokage or Naruto." " I have already spoke with her, so I guess I'll try Naruto." Shikamaru replied in a board tone.  "Hey Shikamaru, I'm worried about Naruto, do you think you can check on him for me?" I asked. Shikamaru just nodded and made his way out of the office. "Hey Kakashi, what is 106?" I asked. Kakashi stiffened and scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing just something Jiraiya told me once." He said nervously. 

After the appointment we came out to see Naruto and Shikamaru. Just as I was about to walk over to the boys Kakashi held me back and pointed. "I think we should let Shikamaru handle this." Kakashi said. Just then   
Kurenai exited the maternity office. "Hey Kurenai- sensei, did you eat to much or something?" Naruto asked, earning a giggle from me. Shikamaru explained that she's pregnant.

"Shikamaru you shouldn't be coming to see me each time I go to the hospital." Kurenai chided. Shikamaru shrugged and replied in a board tone. "I can't help it, Asuma told me to watch over you. Your kid will be my apprentice someday." Naruto gave him a surprised look. 'Awe what a good boy, Naruto said the same thing about Shisui... I wish Asuma was here to see his child.. or even to see how much Shikamaru has grown.' I thought as Shikamaru explained how he heard about Jiraiya, and with Asuma's death he knows how it feels. "Being miserable and reclusive won't get you anywhere. You can't do that because like me, I was entrusted with a lot by my former sensei. And you should understand that's it's time for us to do the entrusting. We can't be kids forever, some day we'll treat others to ramen and be called sensei. I hopes to one day be as cool as Asuma and Jiraiya were." Shikamaru said looking into the distance. The smile that came across Naruto's face was a happy one that had been missing since Jiraiya had died.  Shikamaru showed him the code again "You have work to do." Nodding Naruto takes the paper and runs off.   
"How did you know that would help?" I asked Kakashi. "I didn't but it was worth a shot." He replied shrugging. 

I had just put Shisui down in his crib when Kakashi came home. Walking out of the room I stopped dead when I saw the look on his face. "What happened?" I asked. Kakashi scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact. "Well... Naruto was invited to go to Myouboku Mountain to learn the Senjutsu like Jiraiya." He said in a rush. My heart felt like it dropped to my stomach. "Oh..." I said as I slowly sat down. 'Naruto is leaving....' just then there was a loud knocking on the door. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought before Kakashi let him in. Naruto sat across from me with a serious look on his face. "I won't go if you don't want me to Oneesan." Naruto said surprising me. Tears stared running down my face as I opened my arms for a hug. Naruto dove into me as I hugged the young man. "You should go Naruto... Get even stronger and surpass us all... I will be here when you get back." I said through my tears. 

Two days later Kakashi and I were said our goodbyes to Naruto. As the blonde boy rushed to leave he stopped, realizing he didn't know the way. "It takes a month to get to on foot and the path is hidden." Said Fukasaku. The toad shows him the toad pact scroll and says it's not a problem. Naruto recognized the scroll and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Standing there with a heavy but proud heart, Tsunade says they have to focus on decoding the information Jiraiya provided and with new determination I gave my affirmative.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I am soooooo sorry that took so long for an update!!!! I've been in and out of the hospital the past couple months. I am going to try and post once a week :D


End file.
